The Mysterious Kit
by The N9nth Doctor
Summary: When a mysterious kit shows up in Thunderclan territory, he is adopted by the deputy and taught the ways of the clan. But when gruesome murder happens and a dangerous secret is brought to light, the fate of all the clans may just rest on the shoulders of a certain kit.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest project. I have worked on this for some time, although I am only posting this just now. if you enjoyed the Warriors Series, I encourage you to give this a shot. While it contains mostly OC's, I put a lot of effort into it.**

**I owe a great deal to my close friend guardianstar, on . She roleplayed with me and is the best editor, and I could not accomplish this without her.**

* * *

It was night time while Sharpkit crouched warily at the border of Thunderclan. He had been there for most of the day and was growing impatient. Didn't the cats of this clan ever patrol this border? He was a black kit, somewhat large for his age. One of his eyes was green, the other was blue. He had many mysterious scars on his body, a record of his battles as a loner. He waited, wondering if a Thunder clan cat would ever spot him.

He looked out into the forest and spotted a golden brown she-cat heading this way. "At last," he muttered.  
Bronzegaze the brown she-cat headed along the border, unaware of Sharpkit. She was only several fox-lengths away when she finally spotted his pitch black pelt. She bounded over to him. "What's an apprentice doing out here?" She glared at him, not knowing that Sharpkit was just a kit and a loner too.  
"I've been looking for someone like you" he said calmly. "Are you from Thunderclan?"  
"Yes," Bronzegaze said warily. "What are you doing out here?"  
"I would like to join Thunderclan," Sharpkit mewed. "I've heard about them and I prefer Thunderclan over any of the others. Could you escort me to your camp?" He wasn't sure if this cat would agree or not, but there was no reason why she shouldn't accept his request. Besides, he was only a kit.  
Bronzegaze narrowed her eyes. She considered the situation carefully. She couldn't turn him away; he was clearly not from the forest. She looked over his body and gazed at his scars. Someone with that many scars must mean trouble, but I can't turn him away. I'll let Wrathstar and Wildeyes deal with this. "I'll take you to Wrathstar. But don't get your hopes up."  
"Thank you. I look forward to meeting him." replied Sharpkit.  
At that moment, Dingokit jumped out the bushes and laughed, "You didn't know I was here did you?!" She grinned, still laughing. Sharpkit missed the laughing and spun around. He hissed, fluffing up his fur to twice his size.  
"Whoa!" Dingokit exclaimed and jumped back a few paces.  
Sharpkit smirked a little and asked, "I'm sorry, did I scare you? Who are you?"  
"A bit..." Dingokit admitted, smiling. "I'm Dingokit" She was a small, pale golden she-kit, who looked like she was covered in red dust.  
Sharpkit smirked again. "I assume you are a Thunderclan kit also?" he asked.  
Dingokit jumped into the air. "You got it!" she replied, grinning once again.  
Sharpkit sighed. "Could you please just show me your camp?" he said, feeling slightly impatient  
Wildeyes leapt from a tree and landed amongst the gathered cats, "What in the name of Starclan is going on here? Who is this kit?" she mewed fiercely.  
This is... I actually don't know!" Dingokit answered.  
"I'm Sharpkit" he said. "I am ah... a loner. I only wish to speak to your leader about joining. I hope you don't think a kit like me poses any threat," he said.  
Wildeyes snorted, "You're not from around here, but you are just a kit. There's not a lot you can do against us."  
"You coming or what?" Bronzegaze asked ten fox-lengths away.  
"Coming" said Sharpkit. He ran up to her. "What is your leader's name?" he said to Bronzegaze.  
"Wrathstar," She responded.  
"Why the prename Wrath? And do you believe he will let me join?"  
"Wrathstar's a very kind and wise cat, and I believe he'll let you join; but I can't read the future." She pointed out.  
"Hmm..." he thought. For a moment, Sharpkit felt a pang of regret for what he was planning. These cats did not seem like what is father said. He shook himself. Turning to Bronzegaze, he said, "Well I am a good fighter and I already know how to hunt."  
"That's not all you need to know to be a clan cat. You must also follow the warrior code, and respect each other fairly." Bronzegaze explained.  
"Of course" said Sharpkit. "I am willing to do that; I just need to learn the warrior code." As he said this, he thought to himself silently; them and their weak warrior's code. But he showed no emotion on his face.  
Dingokit jumped around happily, smiling "The clan is a really nice place!"  
Wildeyes had stayed silent for most of the conversation, but now she spoke up. "You say you want to learn about the warrior code? Well, you're just a kit. You're not old enough to become an apprentice," she paused, "unless you're six moons old." Wildeyes tipped her head to one side, a tick she'd developed whenever she questioned someone, "Are you six moons old?"  
"I'm 5 and 3/4 moons old. To be exact," Sharpkit replied  
Wildeyes blinked at Sharpkit. "Okay, I will take you to Wrathstar. Don't do anything stupid, be respectful and stay out of every cat's way. Even if Wrathstar accepts you, everyone will be suspicious. You must prove to us that we can trust you. We might welcome you into our clan but it's up to our leader to make you an apprentice." Wildeyes turned and headed towards the camp. She stopped and turned her head, "Bronzegaze, follow me. Dingokit, stay with Sharpkit in between us. Don't even think about wandering off." She looked at Bronzegaze again, "Let's go."  
"Naturally, I will be respectful to the leader and deputy" said Sharpkit. "That much I do know and I am quite willing to learn." Sharpkit glanced at the deputy. It won't be this way for much longer. He thought to himself. But he showed nothing.  
"Nice to know," Wildeyes nodded.  
Dingokit sped up until she wad padding next to Sharpkit. "It's no fun staying in camp all the time!" she stated.  
"I didn't know that kits were allowed out of camp" he said to Dingokit. Such an innocent kit... he thought to himself.  
Wildeyes flicked her tail, "Kits aren't actually allowed out of camp. But this one doesn't care about that, she'll wander off anyway. But you can have as much fun inside as you can outside. Besides, you'll be an apprentice soon," she thought a moment, "maybe, if Wrathstar says so, you and Sharpkit can train side-by-side." She chuckled; they might even become great friends.  
"Hmm ...I like that idea" said Sharpkit. "I want to learn as much about clans as possible." he mewed, looking around him curiously.  
"Well you came to the right clan to learn from. Other clans would chase you out on sight, kit or not. We're also the best warriors. If you want to learn, learn from us." She paused, "I just hope the knowledge is used in the right way." said Wildeyes.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" said Sharpkit, sounding clueless.  
Wildeyes sighed, "Thunderclan hasn't always been filled with 100% loyal cats." She looked up at the sky, "There's always a cat, at some point, which's so hungry for power that they'll betray their clan."  
For a moment, a pang of regret washed through Sharpkit. Then he remembered his father and pushed those thoughts away. "That's terrible" Sharpkit said. "What kind of cat would do that?"  
Wildeyes shook her head, as if to clear the bad thoughts. "Never mind, those were the old days. If another cat dares to betray our clan, I'll kill them myself." She suddenly stopped, he eyes wide with horror. "How could I ever say that? I'm not bloodthirsty! I sound like a Shadowclan cat!" She dipped her head in shame, "I've changed. I don't know how. Maybe it was when..." She trailed off as she remembered how her mate had died in battle.  
"Shadowclan?" said Sharpkit. "I assume they are another clan right? What are they like?" he asked.  
Dingokit jumped in "There are four clans! Shadowclan is one of them! They are scary cats!"  
Wildeyes looked up, a cold hatred in her eyes. "They're another clan, yes. They are fox hearted monsters!" She swiped at a rock and sent it sprawling into a bush. She stomped on in a fury, "They killed my mate in battle," she snarled, "I won't ever forgive them. I won't let it cloud my vision though. My only reasons for living now are my kits and clan mates."  
"Scary?" said Sharpkit in response to Dingokit. "Why, do they live in a haunted graveyard or something?" he asked jokingly.  
Wildeyes shrugged, she'd cooled down now. "They live in marsh-land. It's sort of misty with fog. All I've seen of their territory is what's in sight from our side of the Thunderpath"  
"What is the Thunderpath?" asked Sharpkit, genuinely puzzled.  
"It's a path that the Twoleg monsters move on. Stay away from it though," Wildeyes warned, "If one hits you, you'll be dead before you can say "Starclan help!"  
"Oh wait! I know what you're talking about!" said Sharpkit. "Where I come from we sometimes call it a Blackpath."  
Wildeyes nodded, a twinkle in her eyes, "Yes, because it's black." She paused, "Where do you come from? You can't have simply popped up from nowhere. You have a clan cat name but your ways are different." She looked Sharpkit up and down, "You come from somewhere but where?"  
"Well, my parents were... um... loners. My parents named me Sharp but I wanted to join your clan so I named myself Sharpkit." he mewed. He tried to keep the awkwardness out of his voice. He needed to be more prepared for questions.  
"So your parents were loners? Well, where are they now? I'm sure your mother and father is worried." Wildeyes blinked at Sharpkit, "Did you run away?"  
"No, my father is dead and my mother is... well I'm pretty sure she is dead too." mewed Sharpkit, sounding sad and angry.  
Wildeyes blinked, there was no pain, shock or hurt in her eyes, only sympathy. "You must be upset," she sat down and smiled at Sharpkit. "When my mate died, I was devastated. It was even harder to tell my kits." Tears ran from her eyes, "They kept saying that he was only 'sleeping.' "  
"That's terrible" said Sharpkit. For a moment, Sharpkit felt bad about what would happen if he went through with his plan but he ignored it. You must not be weak he astonished himself.  
Changing the subject, he said "How did your mate die?" he asked Wildeyes  
"There was a Shadowclan raid, they attacked our clan. My kits had been up to their usual mischief, getting into trouble. They left the hollow to explore our territory and were found by the Shadowclan cats. My kits ran but one was caught, Moonkit. My mate, Hollowfang, ran to his rescue with a patrol. I was in it, desperate to save my kit. There was a huge battle. My mate died saving our kit." She looked up at the stars. "I won't ever forget him."  
"But why would Shadowclan raid? And then try to steal a kit?" said Sharpkit. "That seems cold hearted" he added  
"I don't know why. Shadowclan seem to ignore the warrior code. Steal a kit? What could drive any cat, even Shadowclan, to do such a thing? It gets worse as well." Wildeyes looked into Sharpkit's eyes, "They killed Pepperkit as well."  
"KILLED! WHAT!?" said Sharpkit in shock.  
"Yes, Pepperkit was one of my kits who were there. When my mate was killed, we won the battle. Little did we know that another Shadowclan patrol was heading in the direction my kits had run? They found them again. We found them but when we got there it was too late."  
"Killing a defenseless kit is so... so... dishonorable. They should not even be called warriors!" said Sharpkit, sounding angry.  
Sharpkit growled at the thought. Then with a shock he realized the damage his plans might do. Whatever happens he thought, I won't let queens and their kits be hurt. "So," said Sharpkit, "who do you think will mentor me?"  
Wildeyes blinked, "Well...I...um. To be honest, I was hoping to mentor you. Over this short time, I've grown to like you a lot." She looked at Sharpkit, "Would you like me to mentor you?"  
"Wow! What an honor to be mentored by the deputy! I would like that a lot." replied Sharpkit eagerly.  
"Well; it would be an honor to mentor you, Sharpkit. I will talk to Wrathstar about it. Let's go, we're almost at the camp. Stay close to me when we get there. You never know what might happen." She looked towards the trees ahead. "Sharpkit, I told you how other clans would have chased you out. Our clan isn't that far away from that. There are cats here that would want to chase you out but they will listen to Wrathstar. What he says goes. But I said there can be betrayers, you have to keep your eyes open to see them."  
"Alright" said Sharpkit, moving a little closer to Wildeyes.  
She smiled and stepped into the bushes. He reminds me of Pepperkit, she thought. Same black pelt and everything, maybe he's...stop it! He's not Pepperkit, I saw the blood! Something inside Wildeyes made her pause. Could it be?  
Sharpkit saw Wildeyes looking at him and looked away. I wonder what she's thinking he thought.  
Wildeyes turned back to let Sharpkit catch up. "We're close, get ready."  
Then, Wildeyes led Sharpkit into the entrance for camp.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is on its way! Things should pick up soon...**

**Please read and review. Although much of it is already written and planned, I still greatly appreciate any comments or thoughts, and I know my friend would too! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2-Trust

**Here's chapter 2! Also, this is my friend who helped me so much on this! ~guardianstar26**

**She deserves much credit.**

* * *

The cats entered the camp and Sharpkit couldn't help but gasp.  
It consisted of a large clearing in the brambles. He could see several dens around the clearing, one had a group of elders talking inside, another held the sound of queens chatting as their kits played, there was a den where a gathering of young cats were playing, another had a bunch of big cats who glared at Sharpkit as he walked past. "So this is Thunderclan camp?" said Sharpkit wonderingly, looking around. He ignored the cats but couldn't avoid their gazes for long.  
"This is Thunderclan," said Wildeyes, as she eyed a few cats of the cats who were hissing at Sharpkit, "Clear off! I'm taking him to Wrathstar, not as a prisoner." She looked around camp and said, "As a guest," as one of them opened their mouth to object.  
Dingokit blinked, "Weird, the warriors don't usually act like this."  
Wildeyes sighed, "Dingokit, go and play with Starkit and Moonkit in the nursery. I need to take Sharpkit to Wrathstar. Bronzegaze, sort out the warriors."  
Bronzegaze nodded and walked to the warrior's den, glaring at the cats. "Idiots, is this how you treat a kit? You should be ashamed for doing…" She padded into the den and disappeared.  
Dingokit sighed and ran to the nursery.  
Sharpkit blinked, "Who are Starkit and Moonkit?"  
"My kits, I told you about Moonkit earlier, Starkit is his sister." As the cats walked off, Wildeyes leaned over Sharpkit, "Don't worry. If things get out of control, I'll protect you." Sharpkit hissed back equally threateningly, fluffing his fur up and snarling slightly, feeling anger towards these cats. Wildeyes only chuckled, laying her tail on his flank. "There's no need to be afraid. Show them your true colors when they attack. Otherwise Wrathstar will see you as a menace. Be friendly. Kindness is victorious where brute force fails. But you can't use kindness after, only before. Trust me."  
Sharpkit flattened his fur and assumed a very dignified manner.  
"Good. If any cat threatens you again, be friendly. They only hiss at you because they're scared of what you might do. You can't hurt them but they're wary of what you might bring with you. For all they know, you're here with some evil plan and all hell would break loose!" She laughed, "But that's idiotic. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm us. I trust you." She licked his flank and moved on.  
"Ok" said Sharpkit. So naïve, he thought to himself with an inward smirk. "Thanks for the advice" he said.  
"You're welcome. No one else listens to my "kind before evil" tactic. It's like all anyone cares about is killing." She sighed, "I'm glad you came, Sharpkit. I might be deputy but...no one seems to care anymore. Since my mate and kits death, it's like they've been ignoring me. You're the only friend I have now, honestly." She looked at Sharpkit, "We should stick together. No one trusts you and no one likes me. We make the perfect match." She smiled to herself and stopped outside Wrathstar's den. "It's time to meet my leader."  
"Well I'm glad there is one welcoming cat in this clan." good thought Sharpkit to himself. I need someone who trusts me.  
"Okay, let's go." Wildeyes stepped through Wrathstar's den entrance and waited for Sharpkit.  
Sharpkit stepped into the den and faced Wrathstar. "Greetings Wrathstar," he said, dipping his head respectfully. "My name is Sharpkit and I am a loner. I wish to join your clan, if you will have me. I am old enough to be apprenticed to and I am willing to learn all you have to teach me."  
Wrathstar looked at the kit that had just stepped into his hollow so suddenly. "Young kit, I want to hear a full story of your background. I don't want to hear any lies. Just tell me, from beginning to the end."  
"Go on," Wildeyes said, "You can trust us."  
Sharpkit took a deep breath, and began. "My mother and father are loners who lived in the Twoleg town. My father was killed in a fight with… another loner" he said. "My mother was taken by a couple Twolegs about three moons ago. I continued living in alleys, fighting other cats and hunting rats. Then I heard about the forest clans. I tried to get as much info as I could and I decided I liked Thunderclan. I decided that clan life sounded more... honorable, so a came to Thunderclan to join. And now I am here." he said, finishing his story.  
Wrathstar thought for a moment. "Do you know the loner who killed your father?" he asked.  
Yes, yes I do, thought Sharpkit. Instead, he merely said "Just a traveling loner, a ginger tom. My father attacked him after the loner tried to steal food. My mother was captured about a moon after his death. I think she was so unhappy about my father's death she wasn't watching for Twolegs" he mewed sadly. Sharpkit began to feel slightly uncomfortable. I hope they don't get too suspicious He thought.  
Wrathstar squinted at him, "Where did you get those scars, kit?" he mewed, looking at the scars that were on the kits body.  
"In the alleys I often had to fight for food. After my parents weren't there to protect me anymore, a big white and black tom started taking their patch of territory and stealing food. I lost to him once, but after our second fight, he NEVER bothered me again. In fact, he ran away from that town entirely." said Sharpkit. He was glad that at least that much of his story was true.  
Wrathstar blinked, "How long did it take you to find us?"  
"Well, I knew you lived in the forest, so you must have forest smelling scent markers that probably smelled slightly of squirrel and pigeons and such. I sniffed around until I found a scent that was yours and I waited." he replied  
"Yes, but how long did it take? The Twoleg place is big. I want to know how well you could navigate it's...area." inquired Wrathstar.  
"OH, I lived about halfway to the center of the Twoleg place but I often roamed very far to search for better food. My fighting skills meant that cats were too afraid to try and steal from my territory and I had no trouble taking whatever food I found on my travels. As a result, I know almost every nook and cranny of the town. It took me about two days." replied Sharpkit.  
Wrathstar considered for a moment. "How long were you in the Twoleg place? It must've been a while if you knew so much about it. Was it a few months? That's reasonable, it takes even longer to map the forest but I'm being generous."  
"Well, I lived there for nearly six moons but I was alone for about 3 and a 1/2 moons. I am pretty good at creating a map in my head so it didn't take me long to learn the town."  
Wrathstar narrowed his eyes. "Have you lived in the Twoleg place all your life or only when your father died and after your mother was taken?"  
"All of my life." responded Sharpkit.  
"How did you know our scent? You said that you walked the forest until you found our scent. You have never smelled us before so how do you know the difference between us and Shadowclan?" said Wrathstar curiously.  
"Well, I knew for sure that you lived in the forest, so I figured you'd smell like the forest and its food." said Sharpkit innocently.  
"Yes but how? We smell like cats, they smell like cats. How do you know the difference?" Wrathstar was getting suspicious, what was this kit hiding? He hid it well, but he would uncover it soon enough. I might as well keep an eye on him, thought Wrathstar.  
Wildeyes blinked at Wrathstar, why was he asking all these questions? How were they important? She shrugged inwardly and continued to listen.  
"Well, I suspected but I didn't know. That's why I asked the first cat I met if they were Thunderclan. Besides, forest cats have forest scents don't they?" he asked. But inside, he was nervous as heck.  
"Yes, but we all have our own individual clan scent." He paused, "In time, you will learn to put a name to each scent in our clan. Maybe even beyond." Wrathstar responded  
"Wow, ok!" said Sharpkit. "Will you accept me?" Sharpkit was nervous. What if he won't? Then everything is ruined. He thought. But he showed no emotion, only excitement.  
"I won't appoint you as an apprentice straight away. I want to keep an eye on you until I trust you. For now, you will stay in the nursery with the other kits. Wildeyes, I'm putting him under your surveillance. Adopt him as one of your own."  
Wildeyes gasped, "What? He may be my friend but my kit? This is crazy, I won't do it!"  
Wrathstar growled, "Wildeyes, you will do as I say!"  
Wildeyes wanted to object but she sighed, "Fine."  
"Don't worry Wildeyes; I'll prove I can be trusted. Then you can mentor me" he said excitedly.  
Turning to Wrathstar he said "I'll show you that you can trust me."  
Wrathstar snorted, "I hope so." He walked out and leaped onto the High ledge.  
"Come on," Wildeyes whispered and walked out.  
Sharpkit followed Wildeyes out of the den. "What happens now?" he asked.  
"Wrathstar's going to announce your arrival to the clan."  
Wrathstar yowled across the camp, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Things are going to get a lot more interesting. I have most of this written and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3-Family

**Here's chapter 3! Read and enjoy! And as always, thank you to my editor.**

* * *

Sharpkit walked up eagerly, waiting for Wrathstar to continue. _I wonder what he's going to say about me._

When all the cats were gathered, Wrathstar spoke, "We have a new arrival in our clan. A rogue kit named Sharpkit has requested to join our ranks and become a warrior of Thunderclan." There were harsh whispers and yowls of protest but Wrathstar continued, "He has shown promise and strength. He has lived a harsh life, but that will make him stronger. He will be under Wildeyes guidance until he becomes apprentice. She will adopt him as one of her own and will treat him as one of her own. As far as any of you may be concerned, he is her son."

He narrowed his eyes at Sharpkit and yowled, "This meeting is over." He stepped down from the ledge and re-entered his den. There was a moment of silence before the cats soon turned and headed back to their normal duties.  
Sharpkit heard a cat hiss to his friend, "That little termite won't ever be part of this clan! Since when does Thunderclan welcome rogues?! Wrathstar has lost his mind! There's no place in the clan for that loner…!" The voice trailed off as they padded further away.  
Sharpkit narrowed his eyes at the cats and would have run over to give them a piece of his mind if Wildeyes wasn't standing next to him. "So, what now Wildeyes?" asked Sharpkit, trying to hide the strain in his voice.

She paused, "I'll show you around camp, I wouldn't want you to get lost." She leapt off of the highledge and stopped outside a large bush. Sharpkit peered in and saw a few warriors inside. "This is the warrior's den. It's where the warriors sleep." A large cat stepped out and glared at Sharpkit before moving on. "That's Brackenclaw."

"Hello, Brackenclaw," said Sharpkit respectfully. The cat only grunted in reply, not looking back._ I guess it will take a while for them to accept me_, he thought. Then, turning to Wildeyes, he asked, "Where is the nursery? I'd like to see where I'm going to sleep from now on."  
"The nursery is over here," Wildeyes smiled. She padded over to another bush, this one looked more cared for and welcoming, "Do you want to come inside and meet my kits? They're almost the same age as you."  
"Sure," replied Sharpkit with a smile.  
Wildeyes padded inside and Sharpkit followed. She called to her kits, "Moonkit, Starkit? You've got yourself a new littermate. This is Sharpkit, your new adopted brother."  
The two kits raced over and circled Sharpkit. Starkit sniffed him and wrinkled her nose, "He smells funny!"  
"Don't be rude! He probably thinks the same thing of you." She licked Sharpkit's head and settled down in her nest. "It's been a long day. Why don't the three of you come to bed?"  
Moonkit sighed, "Fine. I guess we can play with Sharpkit tomorrow." He leaped into the nest.  
Sharpkit settled down and glanced at Moonkit and Starkit. "How long till you two become apprentices?" he asked them.  
"Half a moon! We can't wait to get there! We can talk at night without Mattedtail snapping at us to go to sleep!" Starkit gave a sharp glare to a grey she-cat who was sleeping in the corner with a black kit. "She's Dingo's ma."  
Sharpkit blinked, "Dingo? Is that what you call Dingokit?"  
Moonkit nodded, "Yeah, well…we only call her that sometimes."  
Sharpkit chuckled. "Maybe we could be apprenticed together along with Dingokit."  
"I'd like that," said Starkit. She yawned and curled up beside Sharpkit.  
Wildeyes smiled and licked each of her kits, even Sharpkit. "Goodnight my little ones," she breathed and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight," muttered Moonkit.  
"Night," whispered Starkit.  
"Goodnight," smiled Sharpkit.

The next morning, Starkit was the first to wake up. Moonkit woke up with her and Sharpkit was soon to follow, but not by his own free will. Starkit pounced on Sharpkit, "Wake up Sharpkit, wake up! Let's go play outside!"  
Moonkit mewled eagerly and scampered out of the hollow. "Go on," Wildeyes smiled at Sharpkit, "I'll be out there too in case anything happens. Remember what I told you about good before evil."  
"Ok," said Sharpkit, sounding a little confused.  
Together, the three kits went outside to play.  
Wildeyes smiled, "I think this moon will fly like a bird. They'll soon wonder how time had passed so quickly."  
And they did. After half a moon of the best fun Sharpkit had ever had, it was time for their apprentice ceremony. It hit them flat in the face so suddenly that they could only sit and stare before celebrating.  
"We're going to be apprentices!" Dingokit squealed.  
"I'm so excited!" Starkit laughed.  
Moonkit grinned, "We'll finally start our training!"  
Sharpkit grinned;_ I'll finally earn the trust of the clan. Then my plan will come into form…_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"  
The kits bounded up eagerly, excitement shining in their eyes.  
"We've all met the young kit Sharpkit..." There were loud mews from Moonkit, Dingokit and Starkit, "...it is now time to name not only one but four new apprentices."  
Wildeyes gasped, "No! Look at the state of them!" She grabbed Sharpkit, Starkit and Moonkit and licked them rapidly. Mattedtail beamed proudly at Dingokit, whom she had cleaned earlier in the morning.  
Sharpkit wriggled under his adopted mother's licking.  
"Keep still! Do you want to look all messy in front of your clan?"  
Sharpkit sighed and stopped moving.  
Wrathstar sighed and carried on, "Starkit, Moonkit, Dingokit and Sharp kit. Step up to the highrock." Wildeyes stopped licking and watched her kits and Dingokit step up to the highrock. "Starkit and Moonkit, step forward." The two kits stepped up.  
"Starkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Hazelwing. I hope Hazelwing will pass down all she knows on to you. "STARPAW STARPAW!" cheered the clan.

"Moonkit, please step forwards."  
Moonkit beamed and stepped up and stood before his leader.  
"Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Patchpelt. I hope Patchpelt will pass down all he knows on to you."  
"MOONPAW MOONPAW!" cheered the clan.

He turned to Sharpkit and Dingokit, "Sharpkit, Dingokit, step forwards..."  
Wildeyes whispered in Sharpkit's ear, "It's time."  
Sharpkit stepped forwards with Dingokit by his side.  
"Dingokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dingopaw. Your mentor will be Frozenleg. I hope Frozenleg will pass down all he knows to you."  
"DINGOPAW DINGOPAW!" the clan cheered loudly.

"Sharpkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sharppaw. Your mentor will be Wildeyes. I hope Wildeyes will pass down all she knows to you."  
Wildeyes gasped, "But he's my kit! I can't mentor my own kit."  
Wrathstar rolled his eyes, "He's not your blood related kit and he's under your 'surveillance'. Mentor him!"  
Wildeyes nodded and stepped forwards.  
"Wildeyes, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Jaggedmane, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent fighter and you have great wisdom. You will be the mentor of Sharpkit and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."  
Wildeyes touched noses with Sharppaw. "Sharppaw!" the clan cheered, though not quite as loud as they had with the others. "What do we do first?" asked the new apprentice of Thunderclan.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, read and review if you can!**

**Chapter 4 is going to be great**


	4. Chapter 4-Attack

**Ahh yes chapter 4. Finally some action in this chapter. More will be posted tomorro**w

* * *

"I'll show you our territory. It's simply amazing, you have to see it. It's better than Windclan's moors, it's better than Shadowclan's swamp and it's much better than Riverclan's wet river lands." Wildeyes grinned and looked at Patchpelt and Hazelwing, "Do you lot want to come too? We could be the border patrol. Bring your apprentices along too."  
Starpaw looked up, "Why not bring Dingopaw along too?"  
Wildeyes sighed, "That would be nice, but Frozenleg is taking her on a short hunting trip. I'm sure she'll be able to come next time." She looked up at Patchpelt and Hazelwing, "Well? Are you coming?"  
They nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Patchpelt nodded, agreeing with Hazelwing, "It would be best if these three trained together, later it will be with Dingopaw too."  
Wildeyes nodded and started towards the entrance, "Let's do it!"  
"Ok," said Sharppaw.  
Moonpaw grinned, "Let's go!"  
Starpaw laughed, "Where should we go first?"  
Hazelwing smiled, "We'll patrol the Riverclan border then make our way down the Thunderpath. After that, we'll cover the Twoleg fences, make sure no Kittypets are in our territory."  
"Ok," said Sharppaw.  
Moonpaw nodded, "We'll guard the forest with our lives!"

It was a long walk to the River. When they got there, Wildeyes smiled, "Everyone, look in the water."  
The three apprentices peered in and blinked, seeing a shape flash by in the river. Sharppaw asked, "Is that a fish?"  
"Yes, Riverclan cats eat fish. Don't try to catch one though. The river is their territory, we can't eat here." She renewed a scent mark nearby and looked towards the trees, "Let's go to the Thunderpath." She dashed into the bushes.  
Sharppaw dashed after Wildeyes "So, what's on the other side?"  
"What, of the river?" Wildeyes blinked.  
"No, I mean the Thunderpath," Sharppaw chuckled.  
"Oh…," Wildeyes paused, "that's Shadowclan's territory."  
Sharppaw blinked as a hard gaze slid over Wildeye's eyes and didn't say anything.

They padded through the Sandy hollow and Patchpelt smiled, "This is where you'll do most of your training. We mostly work on battle here, but it's also used to learn hunting tactics. We'll take you here on your next training lesson."  
The apprentices looked around and saw Dingopaw training with Frozenleg. Moonpaw waved but she didn't see. She was too busy training.  
The next thing they passed was the Great Sycamore. Starpaw stared at the tree, "It's huge!"  
Wildeyes laughed, "Isn't it? Snakerocks is nearby, so be careful. It's full of snakes, due to the name."  
Sharppaw grinned, "I could take them on with one paw tied behind my back!"  
Wildeyes laughed, "Don't boast, we've lost many cats to those snakes. Don't mock their deaths by saying you could do better." She paused when she saw a jet of black through the trees. "We're here." She padded through a bush and reached the Thunderpath. Sharppaw and Moonpaw stood at her side. Hazelwing and Patchpelt walked up with Starpaw. "That's the Thunderpath. Don't go anywhere near it. You'll be killed. Can you see those trees on the other side?"  
The apprentices nodded.  
"Well there's another forest on the other side, but it's swampier."  
Starpaw screwed up her nose, "Shadowclan must have webbed feet to live there."  
Moonpaw snorted, "Am I the only one who smells another clan and sees eyes over there?"  
"No I see it too," whispered Sharppaw.  
"It's a Shadowclan patrol," Wildeyes hissed. "Let's go before they see us!" She darted into the woods. _Shadowclan! Stupid fox hearted scoundrels!_ She thought inside her head.  
Sharppaw bounded after Wildeyes, eyes wide, "What'll we do?"  
Hazelwing followed but paused and hissed anxiously, "Wildeyes, we have to get to camp before they strike! Tthis is no normal patrol it's a battle patrol!"  
Wildeyes stopped dead in her tracks and spun around, "What?!"  
"You really think shadow clan will strike?" said Sharppaw worriedly.  
Wildeyes glared into the forest, and then looked at Hazelwing. Her eyes grew dark with rage. "Starpaw, go back to camp and tell Wrathstar. Moonpaw, stay behind me. I won't let another one of my kits die to those fox hearted cats! Patchpelt, Hazelwing, stay with me. We'll tear those monsters apart!" She hissed and charged into the trees towards the Thunderpath.  
"Please let me fight with you! I fought large group of cats all the time in the Twoleg place," begged Sharppaw.  
Wildeyes sighed reluctantly, "Fine, but only fight if Hazelwing, Patchpelt or I look in trouble. Keep an eye on Moonpaw. Starpaw, I said go!" Starpaw ran back to camp. "Let's get revenge for my dead mate and kit!"  
Wildeyes planted her paws into the forest floor and faced the Shadowclan cats. There were six, one of them looked familiar but she ignored him, "Did I follow the directions properly or did I come to the wrong group of fox hearts?" She sprang at a grey tom and a brown she-cat. Hazelwing knocked two over and Patchpelt wrestled with another. The sixth came towards the two apprentices, Moonpaw and Sharppaw.  
The sixth, a golden tabby, sprang at Moonpaw.  
Sharppaw snarled, "Moonpaw!" He pushed the tom off her and grabbed the cat. "You picked the wrong fight;" he hissed and slammed his head into the ground.  
"Thanks," said Moonpaw.  
Sharppaw nodded, "Wildeyes gave me an order and I must follow it. I'm going to protect you."  
Wildeyes nodded thanks to Sharppaw and deflected an attack from behind and kicked up a dust cloud, shielding the battle with a curtain of dust.  
Starpaw leaped at a cat, sinking his teeth into its neck. The cat yowled but managed to wriggle away. Sharppaw looked around; it appeared that the battle was over.  
Hazelwing and Patchpelt leapt forward with Wildeyes. The six wounded cats hissed at them. "Return to your clan!" Wildeyes roared, "Leave us in peace!"  
The familiar cat laughed, "Don't you want revenge for your fallen kit and mate? I thought you loved them enough to kill me. I guess I was wrong."  
The cat next to him hissed, "Don't taunt her! She could kill you!"  
Wildeyes ignored the other cat and gasped, an image clicking in her mind, "You're the cat who killed my kit!" She leapt forward, her eyes red with rage, and slit the cat's neck with her claw, injuring it.  
"He deserves to die," snarled Sharppaw.  
Wildeyes traced his neck with her claw, "Maybe I'll kill him, if that's what he wants." She snarled and bit deep into his throat, ending his life.  
The five cats snarled in rage but fled. One called back at them, "You won't get away with this!"  
Wildeyes snorted, "See if I care."  
"Good," snarled Sharppaw, eyes blazing angrily.  
Wildeyes hissed and kicked dust over the body. She stuck her nose into the air and trotted a distance away from it before licking the blood off her paws as though it was water.  
Sharppaw padded up to Wildeyes. "Why would Shadowclan attack us? We did nothing."  
Wildeyes snorted, "Don't know, and don't care."  
Sharppaw was shocked; this side of Wildeyes wasn't like her. It was different. It was more…Wild.  
Hazelwing blinked, "Shouldn't we tell Wrathstar?"  
Wildeyes looked up, "You and Patchpelt take Moonpaw back to camp. Tell Starpaw that she can ignore the backup patrol, we don't need it. I'll stay here with Sharppaw in case anyone dares to come back." She resumed licking and the three cats left.  
"Well?" said Sharppaw. "Will we attack Shadowclan in retaliation?"  
Wildeyes stopped licking and faced her apprentice, "We aren't Shadowclan. We won't attack at random." She snorted, "There are some clans who actually obey the warrior code. _Stupid Shadowclan!_ "We'll mention this at the next gathering, two days away."  
"Okay," said Sharppaw. Then in a lower voice he added, "Will you get in trouble for killing that mangy cat?"  
Wildeyes sighed, "Shadowclan might over react but I wouldn't blame them. I just went against my own rule and that's enough to bring me down."  
"Your own rule?" said Sharppaw, puzzled.  
"My 'good before evil' rule, I guess I was lost in the red rage but I didn't have to...to kill. This make me no better than the cats I've come to hate so much." She hung her head.  
Sharppaw snorted. "Well he shouldn't have killed your kit. He only got what was coming to him."  
"I guess so, but that still doesn't make it the right thing to do. I'm a cat of great standards and I can tell you are too. We might not run by the same ones but they're all still standards." She bent down and nuzzled him. "Just don't do anything silly, okay? You're good at heart, I can see that."  
_Good... she trusts me..._ he thought. "Alright, I just can't wait to become a warrior! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and finally respect me! How long does it usually take before a paw becomes a warrior?" he asked.  
"It's not a matter of time as much as a matter of skill. Once you have had enough training from your mentor, you have an assessment. If you pass you become a warrior, if you fail...well...you don't." replied Wildeyes  
"Great! Does the fact that I already have hunting and fighting experience mean I will become a warrior sooner?" questioned Sharp-paw.  
Wildeyes chuckled, "It'll help with your training but it's up to you when your assessment comes. I don't mean you can decide. I mean it's up to how much you train and how hard you work. Will you work hard to become a great warrior?"  
"YES!" said Sharppaw excitedly. In his mind, he was thinking _Excellent... it's going just excellent..._  
Together, they returned to camp.

* * *

**I hope you liked a bit of action. What will the consequences be though?**


	5. Chapter 5-Darkness

**Yeehaw, I decided to put up one more tonight.**

* * *

Later on that night, long after all the warriors had fallen asleep, one apprentice remained awake, only faking sleep.  
Sharpaw's eyes slowly widened and he glanced around his den, the other apprentices were fast asleep. He looked at his 'friends', Starpaw, Moonpaw and Dingopaw, and smiled. _Good_, he thought, _moonrise and everyone is sound asleep_. He slipped silently out of the den and to the dirtplace. He watched the main entrance, making sure the guard wasn't watching, then leaped onto a tree by dirtplace and clawed his way up. He looked back at the camp and grinned wickedly, _everything's going just as planned_. He turned away and moved on, leaping from tree to tree. He didn't stop until he had reached the border at the twoleg place. He dropped to the ground. "Good thing I practiced tree climbing before I came here," muttered the dark tom. He walked along for a few minutes until he came to an abandoned wooden twoleg nest on the outskirts of the twoleg place. Going inside, he sat down to wait. It was only a few minutes later when two cats strode into the nest, moonlight glinting off of their strange claws. The first cat was a brown and white wily tom with several scars, the second was a fierce gray and white she cat, also scarred. "Greetings, Snarl and Wolf," said Sharppaw, addressing the two cats respectively. They dipped their heads in submission.  
"Any news, Sharp?" growled Snarl, the tom. "It's been a while; you should have made some progress by now."  
"Yes," said Sharppaw. "I have become an apprentice of Thunderclan and my mentor's the clan deputy. I have gained both the leader's and deputy's trust and the clan is starting to trust me more and more."  
"Good," muttered Wolf.  
"Have you done as I commanded?" questioned Sharppaw threateningly.  
"Yes, Sharp," they said. "We have been training all our cats in the forest and fields, just as you commanded."  
"I hope so," said Sharppaw.  
"When do we attack?" growled Wolf. "It's been a while since I've seen red on my claws. I'm itching for a fight."  
Sharppaw turned on Wolf, eyes glinting. "We attack on my say. We'll attack during a Gathering. No sooner no later." He narrowed his eyes, "Tell the rest of the cats that if they harm ANY kits or queens, I'll flay them alive." Sharppaw looked down at them, a dangerous tint in his eyes.

Wolf sneered, "Are you becoming soft, Sharp? You sound like a soft Thunderclan kit. Maybe their ways are rubbing off on your brain." She stood up to her full height and it was her turn to look down on Sharppaw. "Maybe you're no longer fit to be in charge of this operation."  
Sharppaw lunged at Wolf with incredible speed, striking her to the floor and latching his claws into her pelt. "Say that again and you will be the first cat I flay!" he snarled. He leaned close to her and gripped her throat in his jaws. He slowly dug his fangs into her flesh and didn't stop until she whimpered. He released her and sat up. "Go now, we will meet again in a moon." Wolf scrambled away from him, choking. Snarl made no move to help her. He just shoved her ahead of him and bagan to pad out of the twoleg nest.  
Snarl turned back and looked Sharppaw. Their eyes locked and he said quietly, "Don't forget your father and what they did to him. Those Thunderclan cats deserve nothing but death; you should show them no mercy."  
"I know!" snapped Sharppaw. "Now leave before I put you in a position far worse than Wolf's!"  
Snarl dipped his head and followed Wolf. Sharppaw watched them leave, then he hurried back to camp the way he came and slipped back unnoticed. He climbed up the tree outside camp and carefully lowered himself in. He quickly ran to his nest and curled up, making sure the others didn't see him. He sighed and was about to go to sleep when he saw Dingopaw move in her nest. He froze in a panic, quickly thinking of an excuse for being awake.  
Dingopaw woke up and yawned sleepily. She looked over at Sharppaw and muttered, "Sharppaw? Why aren't you asleep?"  
"Oh hey, Dingopaw," he said in a low whisper so he didn't wake the others, "I was just thinking about Shadowclan and why they seem to ignore the warrior's code. Go back to sleep."  
"Oh... OK," She mumbled and fell back asleep.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a long waited sleep, this time for real.

The next morning...  
Sharppaw got out of his nest and gave a big stretch. He yawned, nudging Dingopaw, and said, "C'mon, let's ask our mentors if we can go hunting."  
"Oh yeah!" smiled Dingopaw, stretching.  
Sharppaw padded out of the apprentice den and looked around, searching for Wildeyes. He spotted her talking to Starpaw. "Hey, Wildeyes, can Dingopaw and I go hunting?" he asked.  
Wildeyes looked up and nodded, "Okay, it'll be good practice. I'll be keeping an eye on you though. I'll be hidden, so you won't see me." She said goodbye to Starpaw and padded out of camp, disappearing into the bushes. "It's not an assessment!" she yelled before Dingopaw could get excited.  
"Yes! Let's hunt by sunningrocks!" said Sharppaw, bounding away.  
Wildeyes climbed up a tree and peered through the leaves as the two apprentices left the camp.  
While Sharppaw approached sunningrocks, he slowed down, sniffing. He caught sight of a hole in the ground, covered with the scent of vole. He crouched behind a dark colored rock, his pelt blending in. He narrowed his eyes to slits and kept his eyes on the hole. He waited for what seemed like an age before a curious vole popped out of its hole and began tentatively making its way towards the invisible hunter.  
Sharppaw slowly kept closer, careful to stay unseen and not to make a sound. Once it was right in front of Sharppaw, it realized the danger it was in, but it was too late. Sharppaw lashed out and snagged the vole, pinning it to the ground and killing it. Then he sat up triumphantly.  
Wildeyes smiled, he'd used one of her classics! Sharppaw moved a short distance away and caught one more vole in the same method. Wildeyes crept onto a different branch to get a better view, careful not to stir a single leaf.  
Sharppaw wondered if Wildeyes was watching. _I hope so_, he thought to himself. He padded into the forest and began sniffing the air. Then he spotted a fat rabbit and smiled. _I know just what to do_, he thought. Slipping carefully past the rabbit, he sniffed around until he found its hole. Then he crouched in the bushes nearby and let out and earsplitting yowl. The rabbit immediately took off for its warren. It never knew what hit it and Sharppaw sat up, grinning.  
In another part of the forest, Dingopaw silently headed towards the stream. When she got there, she saw a fat water vole lying on the bank, soaking up the sun like the elders would at sunningrocks. She quietly dropped into a hunting crouch and slowly moved towards her prey.  
Sharppaw padded back to the stream and watched Dingopaw with interest. He had placed both his voles and his rabbit under a holly bush to keep it safe. He didn't want anyone stealing his prey.  
Springing forwards, Dingopaw trapped the vole, killing it quickly. She sat up and grinned goofily. It was an easy catch, but it was her first one. She sighed, wishing her mentor had been here to see it. He would have been so proud. He had spent the whole of yesterday training her hunting skills while the others had gone on a tour, she felt bad that he hadn't seen her catch.  
She shrugged it off, "_Oh well, Wildeyes is watching. She can tell him all about it._" She picked up her water vole and sprang away.  
Nodding to himself, Sharppaw went to catch more prey. He spent a lot of time sniffing around before he finally spotted a squirrel as it slipped up a tree. He climbed the other side of the tree nearest the squirrel, and then he leaped into a tree behind it and yowled. The squirrel raced up the first tree and Sharppaw leaped into the same tree. The squirrel tried to turn around but it was too late. Sharppaw grabbed it and killed it with a single bite. Picking up his prey, he buried it with the rest of his prey. _One more prey_, he thought to himself,_ then I'll find Dingopaw and we can get back to camp._ He looked at the sky, "It's almost sunhigh. It's been a long day." He grinned, "I can only imagine the praise Wildeyes will give me."  
Wildeyes chuckled, the cheeky 'paw! She bounced down from the tree she was sitting in and landed silently in the bushes. She smiled, "At least he's decided to call it a day. My paws were starting to ache!" She laughed; gad to be far enough away to talk to herself. "I'll head back to camp and when they get back…" She put on an evil grin, "…I'll pretend I spent the whole day inside." She laughed evilly, "The look on their faces will be priceless!" She ran a short distance, exited about her plan and eager to tell Frozenleg.  
She padded out across a clearing, glad to be out in the open without fear of being seen, and walked through a low bush. "I'll just take this short cut…" She came out in another clearing and blinked, surprised. "That's funny, this should take me right back to camp. Did I take a wrong turn?" She blinked at the clearing and shrugged, "I'll take a look around." She walked on and was about to shoot up another tree when her paws fell into nothingness and she tumbled into darkness. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the sticks, leaves and dirt around her, falling. She let out an ear splitting yowl, then it was cut short as she hit the ground and the light far above was shut out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6-Fallen

**Not much to say here. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Sharppaw stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Wildeyes' yowl. He looked over his shoulder towards the source of her yell. He narrowed his eyes and darted forwards, moved swiftly but carefully toward the sound. "WILDEYES!" he called anxiously. He must have run through half the forest before he saw the hole in the ground. It was well hidden and Wildeyes' scent was covering the whole thing. She must have fallen in. No surprised there, it must have been even more camouflaged before she fell in. He sniffed the hole and caught the faint scent of something else... twolegs?! "Hey, Wildeyes, are you in there? Say something."  
Wildeyes groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open. "What the-" She stopped when she realized where she was. She moaned and was about to sit up when she caught a whiff of something. She lifted her head and pawed at the space around her. The edges of this hole were straight and smooth. No animal or form on nature had built this hole. It was hard too, not earthy. She could see the reflection of light on it, it was shiny. Well, it was a little shiny. She could feel patches of rough areas. It must have been old. She got up and felt around her. The area was small, only enough for her to move around, and it was just big enough to hold a fox. She sniffed again, the smell was stale and it was hard to find under the stench of mouse. She blinked in shock, Twolegs! "Sharppaw! This hole is a fox trap! It must have been made by twolegs a long time ago."  
Sharppaw sighed with relief, "Answer faster next time! I don't need a lesson on holes, just get out of there!"  
Wildeyes snorted, "It was nice of you to worry." She tried to leap out of the hole. She got half way and then began to slide back down. She tried again but it was a deep hole, very deep, and she had a feeling that, no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to escape on her own. "You have to find a way to get me out of here. The hole is too deep for me to simply leap out."  
"Ok Wildeyes," sighed Sharppaw, "I know how to get you out but it will take me about an hour or so to get the stuff."  
"I can wait!" Wildeyes huddled in the darkness of the hole. She glanced around at the endless darkness and closed her eyes, thinking of a way to calm herself. She must be imagining things. She opened her eyes and stood up. She looked up at the entrance of the hole, listening to Sharppaw pad away. "Please hurry," she sighed and waited impatiently.  
Sharppaw took off running as fast as he could, running towards a twoleg farm past the southern Thunderclan border. By the time he reached it he felt exhausted and tired, but he couldn't leave Wildeyes there alone. If he did, a fox or badger might find her. He knew she could defend herself in a normal situation, but inside a fox hole she was at a disadvantage. She'd be a sitting mouse just waiting to be caught. He looked around and spotted a long vine like white tendril clinging to a sycamore tree. He pulled it off and carried it in his mouth towards the clearing he had left Wildeyes in her hole. By the time he reached her, he was sweating profusely and was extremely thirsty. Shaking with exhaustion, he tied the tendril to a nearby tree and dropped the other end down to Wildeyes. "Here, climb up this," he said breathlessly.  
Wildeyes raced up the vine and stood shaking on the grass. Instead of giving Sharppaw a story on how terrified she'd been, she set to work licking his fur. "You must be exhausted! Thank you." She nuzzled him gently and sighed. "Let's get you back to camp. You've earned a good rest."  
"It's okay, I'm not that tired."  
"Moron, you must have run halfway across the territory! I'd be shocked if you weren't tired."  
He chuckled, "Well, you got me there."  
"Wait here." She sprinted off into the bushes. A short while later, she came back carrying every piece of fresh kill that Sharppaw had caught. "We'll need this too." She hoisted all the prey on her back and carried the rest in her jaws.  
"Thanks, Wildeyes," Sharppaw smiled. "I almost forgot about the fresh kill. Let me carry some."  
"No way. You rest, I carry. All I did was fall into a hole like some idiot, you saved me. The hero can rest now." She dragged the fresh kill along and headed for the camp with her apprentice.  
When they reached camp, Sharppaw stumbled straight into his nest and flopped down, ready to sleep for a moon. He closed his eyes and drifted off, he was snoring in seconds.  
Wildeyes unhooked the fresh kill from the vine and put it in the fresh kill pile. She saw a flash of darkness and leapt back. She glanced around but saw nothing. She shrugged and walked to the warriors den and settled in her nest. "I've earned my sleep as much as Sharppaw," she muttered and closed her eyes. She slept.

_Darkness, never ending darkness, it swallowed her from head to tail. She couldn't move, blink, feel, or anything. It was all black. For a moment she was back in the hole. There was darkness except for two dots, one blue and one green. She shook her head; they were probably just twoleg things. Then the dots got bigger. A smaller black dot appeared in each one. Wildeyes stepped away, "What are you?"  
A voice spoke in the background. "Darkness will fall when a claw slices sharp at the heart of the clans."_  
Wildeyes woke with a start. It was morning.

Three quarters of a moon later…  
Sharppaw stretched and stood up. I wonder if I'll be a warrior soon, Sharppaw thought to himself. He sighed and walked out of the den. He spotted Wildeyes padding out of her den and ran over to her. "Hey Wildeyes, can I go for a quick hunting trip?"  
"Okay, see if you can get more than you did yesterday." Her eyes were distant as she spoke, like she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was still on the prophecy from almost a moon ago. _'Darkness will fall when a claw slices sharp at the heart of the clans'._ She shook her head. What could it mean?  
Sharppaw eagerly padded out of the den and headed deep into the forest. It was such a nice day. The sun was shining and the scent of prey was so thick in the air it made his mouth water. He spotted two wood pigeons pecking the forest floor, looking for worms. He grinned and climbed up into a tree above the pigeons. He made sure that none of his drool would alert the pigeons and was about to yowl when a shadow above him caught his eye. A hawk, he thought, just what I need. A few moments later the hawk dived straight for the pigeons. The pigeons kept pecking for a few moments; it was only when the hawk's shadow covered them that they were aware of the danger. One tried to fly away but the hawk struck it a killing blow and landed on the ground next to its kill. The other pigeon was in the air, but the hawk was fast and flashed up at a startling speed and killed the other pigeon. Sharppaw lunged from the tree, landing on top of the hawk. The hawk squarked in alarm and tried to fly, but Sharppaw's weight was too much for it. He clawed it and finally managed to kill it. A hawk and two pigeons, he thought, this'll certainly surprise Wildeyes. We don't often get hawks around here, they mainly stay in Windclan, or so I've heard.

He was about to try and drag them back to camp when a new scent invaded his nostrils. DOG! He spun in the opposite direction and took off, running just as the huge brute broke into the clearing. "How come I didn't notice that thing before?" He panted. That's when it hit him. The scent! The scent of prey was so strong today; it must have completely covered the dog's scent! But what's a dog doing in the forest? No time to wonder, I've got to get out of here. The prey in the clearing should distract it for a while; I need to get news to the clan!

He looked back, expecting to see the dog feasting on his prey, but, to Sharppaw's surprise and horror, instead of going for the hawk, it continued to chase Sharppaw. He yowled and ran faster, but the dog, unlike most, was obviously used to hunting in a forest. It was slowly gaining on him. Sharppaw ran as fast as he could when he suddenly broke into a clearing. He was slightly dazed by the sudden burst of light and didn't see the slight dip in the ground. He skidded on the leaves and lost his balance. Before he could regain it, the dog leaped into the clearing, landing on top of Sharppaw who screeched in pain and terror. That's when Sharppaw got his first good look at the dog. Wolf might have been a more accurate description.

The wolf/dog grabbed his body, sharp teeth sinking into Sharppaw's pelt. He screamed in pain and lay helplessly under the wolf, gazing up at it with wide terrorized eyes. The wolf shook him back and forth so hard he thought his heart would be thrown out of him. The wolf flung him onto the ground with a mighty howl, deciding to play with its food. Sharppaw tried to break his fall but that was a mistake. His right forepaw hit the ground, accompanied by the sound of a sickening crunch, and Sharppaw howled in agony. Before he could get back to his paws, the wolf grabbed him again and started shaking him. Sharppaw never knew such pain could exist. He could feel himself getting lost in the pain. If this goes on for any longer, he thought, I'll surely die. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath and yelled the only name that still came with a trophy of hope. "WILDEYES," he screamed, "HELP!"

But deep, deep down, Sharppaw doubted she'd help him. Once she saw the size of the thing, why would she risk her own life to save a cat who wasn't even one of her kin? He could feel that trophy of hope slipping away. He could imagine her arriving only to turn away instantly. He pictured her saying, "There's no way in starclan that I'm going to help you. You're a lost cause; I won't risk my life for you!"  
Even though those words hadn't been said yet, they pierced his heart like the teeth of this dog.

Further into the forest, Wildeyes was walking around randomly. She sighed, "Damn this stupid prophecy! Why couldn't starclan send this thing to Shadowfall? That's what they're for, aren't they? Accepting prophecies and stuff?" She grumbled and sniffed the air. Something made her pause, was that…blood? She followed the smell of blood and soon heard a dim scream in the distance. "Who's that-"  
"WILDEYES, HELP ME!"  
"SHARPPAW!" She screamed back. She forgot about the prophecy in an instant and darted through the trees in the direction of the howling. The trees blurred past her and she soon caught the scent of dog. "Sharppaw, I'm coming!" She yelled, leaping over a bush of brambles. She felt a thorn snag her fur, but she pushed on. She burst into a clearing and saw a huge dog. Starclan! That thing's massive! She spotted Sharppaw hanging in its jaws and hissed, that makes it all the more important to kill. She leapt at it and landed on its back, shredding its fur. "GET OF MY KIT YOU STUPID EXUSE FOR A LOUSY PIECE OF FOX DUNG!"  
The dog let go of Sharppaw and leapt at Wildeyes, angered. If you were to translate its snarl, it would probably be saying this: "Stop ruining my fun, idiot cat! Do you want me to eat you too?!"  
Wildeyes jumped out of the way and picked up Sharppaw by his scruff. She ran.

Sharppaw was vaguely aware of Wildeyes carrying him. She actually risked her life to save me, he thought... Is it possible? Was everything I was told about the clans a lie? Did they really do all those things to my father or was my father the one in the wrong? Why should this Thunderclan pay for something that happened so long ago he thought? All these cats are innocent. If I carry through with my plan to avenge my father then so many good cats will get hurt. So many kits and queens and there mates would be killed... Good noble cats like Wildeyes, Wrathstar and Dingopaw and Moonpaw and Starpaw... They're so young and innocent... NO! He screeched to himself. I cannot do this, not to Wildeyes, not to Wrathstar and Dingopaw, Moonpaw or Starpaw! How could I ever do anything to hurt them...? My father and all of my clan are WRONG! The last thing he remembered thinking was: I have to stop this...

Wildeyes jumped up a tree and laid Sharppaw in a hollow. "I have to kill that dog. If I don't, it will find our clan and kill everyone. Sit tight, I'll be back for you. I promise." She licked his bloodied face and looked down at the dog who was yapping at her from below. "YOU WANT A FIGHT?" She roared so fiercely even the dog was shocked, "THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" She leaped at the dog and clawed out one of its eyes with one fell swipe of her claws. The dog howled and backed off, barking and whining. Wildeyes leaped again and took out the other eye. The dog was no longer angry, but terrified. "The hunter has become the prey," Wildeyes hissed and bit down on the dog's throat. Blood gushed from the dog and lapped at her feet. She remembered the prophecy. "Darkness will fall when a claw slashes sharp..." She turned and looked at the tree, "Sharppaw! Are you alright?! Answer me!" This all felt vaguely familiar, like when she'd fallen down the hole and Sharppaw had saved her, only they'd swapped places.

Sharppaw lay there bleeding. He gave a moan of pain. "Wildeyes...' he murmured... "You... you...saved me...' he murmured.  
Wildeyes climbed up the tree and sat beside him, "Of course I saved you! You're my kit." She licked his wounds clean. "I'd never leave you. How can a mother sit idly by and watch her kit suffer? I'll tell you! They CAN'T."  
Sharppaw gave a squeak of pain as he felt Wildeyes' tongue gently stroke his wounds. "There's... something…I need to...tell...you..." he said weakly. He could see that despite Wildeyes cleaning a couple of wounds were still bleeding. "I... I..., "he struggled to get the words out.  
"Rest now, my darling. You can tell me later. I need to get you to Shadowfall." She picked him up by his scruff again and leaped down the tree. She glanced at the dead wolf and stuck her nose up at it. Then she ran back towards camp.

Sharppaw sighed and darkness, black as his pelt, enveloped him and he knew no more of the outside world.  
He awoke hazily for a few moments, aware of other cats speaking softly to him, telling him to eat something. He weakly nibbled at it and fell back into unconsciousness.  
Wildeyes stared at her sleeping kit. Starpaw and Moonpaw blinked at him. "He will get better…won't he?"

"Of course he will," Wildeyes whispered. "He'll hang on. He always has. Go play outside with Dingopaw. She'll need someone to play with until Sharppaw wakes up." The two apprentices looked at each other and padded outside. Wildeyes crouched next to Sharppaw and whispered, "Come on Sharppaw, wake up. Don't go into the darkness.

"Don't go..."

* * *

**Yup. Stuff is getting serious.**


	7. Chapter 7-Forgiveness

**I have a few thing to say. First, this is technically the first book I am writing. I just never posted it, so its not going to be my best work. I still like it. Also, just a reminder, this is in no way a canon story or meant to be related to canon.**

**Finally, don't be afraid to leave honest reviews.**

* * *

Sharppaw stood in a dark, threatening forest. He listened for sounds of Thunderclan, but he heard none. He couldn't hear the rustling of the leaves, there was no wind to shake them. He couldn't hear the sounds of prey under the moss; there was no prey to make such noises. Only darkness…

He padded through the forest, hoping to find a way out. He found none. He knew there was no point trying to escape; he'd been here enough times to realize that. He usually welcomed the darkness, but something about it disturbed him this time. He didn't like it anymore.

He went on walking. If he did, maybe he'd wake up from this terrible nightmare and find Wildeyes to greet him along with the welcoming scents of Dingopaw and his foster siblings, Moonpaw and Starpaw. He missed them even more in this place. "Let me out!" he yelled at the darkness. Just then, a hauntingly familiar, sinister voice spoke up, "Well, Sharp, you disappoint me. You almost look afraid, that's a new look for you. Are those Thunderclan brats making you soft?"

Sharppaw snarled at the voice. "I am Sharppaw, now! I'm a loyal Thunderclan apprentice!"

"Oh really?" laughed the voice, mockingly, "Pardon my mistake. I didn't think you were actually dumb enough to actually enjoy your stay at that forest." The shadowy figure of a tom melted from the darkness. His eyes glowed icy blue against the darkness.

Sharppaw glared at the eyes, "I didn't want to see you again, never mind as soon as this. I've decided to follow a different path than the one you chose for me. I have plenty Thunderclan skills to go against you and your puny crew!"

The shadow cat laughed, taunting him, "My 'puny crew'?! You should be glad it was only me who heard that. Scar wouldn't be too happy if he'd heard that. So, Sharp, do you want to put your "Thunderclan skills" to the test?" He grinned, his white fangs shining in the dark, "My clan is just itching for a fight. It was an unfair ending and we need our revenge. I'd get it myself, but unfortunately, I'm in a bit of a bad state right now. My clan can still fight, though. Their strength will never waver, unlike yours."

Sharppaw shuddered in fear, but stood firm. "Father," Sharppaw snarled. This made the cat grin again, lavishing the sound of hate the practically dripped off Sharppaw's tongue."You lied to me. You had me believe that Thunderclan was a terrible group of murderers! A savage clan of bastards who had no heart or soul! I believed that they killed you out of their thirst for blood and how they wanted to rule over both the forest and the twoleg place! I know the truth now; I believe that Thunder clan was only defending itself against you and your evil clan!" He glared at his father, terrified, but he needed to get these words out once and for all. All those hard days he'd spent in the twoleg place training for somebody else's goal, that wasn't the life he'd wanted it was just the only one he'd known. "I have a choice now! I know what Thunderclan are truly like and I can make my own decision!"

The cat snarled. "You are weak! Only the strongest deserve to rule. You could be great! All you have to do is follow the plan. Can't you even do that?! We're so close to victory, my son. You could be the one to rule the forest; your potential is too great to simply put aside for a group of weaklings. As my son, you are the true heir of my clan. Destroy the forest, and you will have everything!"

"I don't want to be the leader of your filthy clan! No, bloodshed and murder doesn't make a cat great," snarled Sharppaw. "A cat is made great by his or her actions. A truly great cat will die for the one they love, is loyal and courageous, merciful to enemies, attacks only those that threaten its freedom and never ever kills without reason or necessity. Wildeyes taught me all of that and YOU ARE NONE OF THOSE!"

The dark cat sneered, "All that matters is that I kill you, you worthless excuse for a son. You do not deserve power. I was wrong to send you to Thunderclan; I should have sent one of my deputies instead. They'd have executed the plan perfectly. You ruined everything!" The shadows that enveloped the figure evaporated at his words, as if on cue. The cat took a menacing step into what little light there was in this world, revealing his fur which was jet black, apart from a single white left paw. He unsheathed his claws, which seemed to be extended with dog claws, and revealed his fangs in a deadly snarl of hate and rage.

"I am not afraid of you," growled Sharppaw, towering over the cat that was unusually small for such a strong and fearsome creature. "You can't kill me in a dream. This is not reality." Inside, every instinct was telling him to run. He knew he had to stand firm if he was ever going to be truly free.

"Is that right?" The cat grinned and tipped his head back, yelling into the darkness, "I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan! Just you try to survive my wrath!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the real world…  
Wildeyes grew fearful. She was sitting in the apprentices' den, watching over her adopted son. She could tell Sharppaw was having a bad dream, a really bad dream. She couldn't bear to see him like this but Shadowfall had told her to let him sleep, bad dream or not. After what had seemed like hours of listening to his moans, she gasped, "I can't take it anymore! Wake up!" She started shaking Sharppaw, "You have to wake, you mouse brained idiot! I don't care what Shadowfall says, I'm waking you up. How are you supposed to get any decent rest with a nightmare in your paws?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his dream, Sharppaw seemed to hear a far away voice calling him to wake up. He felt his strength double, "That's Wildeyes!"

Scourge snarled threateningly, "Your precious mentor can't save you now!" He leaped at Sharppaw, aiming to strike a deathblow to his neck.

Sharppaw had just enough time to dodge. "Then I'll just have to kill you," roared Sharppaw. He leaped at his father's figure but Scourge easily evaded and slashed his flank. Sharppaw screeched in pain and hobbled back, trying to get away from this…monster.

"You weakling," sneered scourge, "You need to fight without mercy! That clan of yours has made you softer than any kittypet I've ever known!" Scourge lunged and Sharppaw tried to dodge but Scourge's claw slashed him again. Sharppaw yowled as a burst of pain exploded in his shoulder. He snarled and swiped at his so-called father. He managed to land a blow on Scourge's leg, a lucky shot but not a good one.

Scourge snarled angrily and bit Sharppaw hard. Sharppaw clawed scourge again and again but Scourge barely noticed and clawed Sharppaw over and over. Sharppaw used his greater size to shove Scourge off but the black tom just leaped onto his back and ripped Sharppaw's fur to shreds. Sharppaw screamed and tried to buck him off, but he felt too weak to fight. Then Scourge hissed in his ear "When I'm done with you I'll have a little 'chat' with your precious mentor and she'll never wake up. I'll even kill the kits so they can't take revenge when they're older. No one will ever stop me!"

Rage gave Sharppaw strength and he flipped over, crushing Scourge. His father let out a roar of surprise and anger as his grip loosened.

Before Scourge could regain his grip on Sharppaw, Sharppaw pinned him down. "I'm killing you to protect Wildeyes," he snarled. "She's not just a mentor to me, but both my mother my father! I don't need protection by hiding under your name anymore, I'm happy to live out the rest of eternity without it!" Then he sank his teeth deep into Scourge's neck.

Scourge screeched and wriggled under Sharppaw's grip, his rage turning into a violent hurricane of madness. Sharppaw somehow managed to hold him down and it wasn't long before Scourge lay still, destined to never move again.  
Sharppaw collapsed on the ground. He looked at Scourge's body that was beginning to fade. He could still see that poisonous glare of red rage locked in his eyes. Sharppaw shuddered and closed his eyes and the dark, misty forest slowly gave way to blackness.

Wildeyes stared at Sharppaw's wounds that had popped up out of nowhere. They looked savage and evil, like they'd been dealt by a cat with the intent to kill. She had heard stories about an evil cat that had dealt wounds like that but she couldn't remember who. "Sharppaw, wake up! Get up, NOW!" She shook her head, "I'm sorry about this, but if it'll wake you up…I'm willing to try it." She bit his paw, a technique her mother had used to jerk her awake when she was having a bad dream but wouldn't wake up.

Sharppaw screeched and blindly lashed out at his attacker before he realized it was Wildeyes. "Wildeyes," he mewed. "I'm…alive..."

"Yes, Sharppaw, there's no need to worry. You're safe now." She gave him a confused look, "What happened to you?"

"It's... my father... he attacked me..." he sighed and laid his head down, too exhausted to talk anymore.

Wildeyes sighed. She had a thousand questions that she wanted answers to, but she was willing to wait. "Tell me about it later. Rest now, you've earned it. I'll be here, so don't worry." She sat down next to him, watching Sharppaw at all times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later...  
Sharppaw opened his eyes, for the first time feeling refreshed. He had a few new scars from his father and the dog but, other than that, he felt much better. He sat up, seeing Wildeyes dozing nearby he said, "Wildeyes! Have you been here this whole time?"

She blinked and smiled, "No. I had to move you to the medicine cat's den, that's where we are now. Your wounds needed treating and you haven't been awake for days. Besides, I didn't go through the entire week without making dirt. I had to hunt too and do my other warrior missions. But I've been here in every free moment I could spare." She stood up and yawned, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually. Um... could we go for a walk? I need to tell you something." he mewed. His body still ached a little, but he needed to tell Wildeyes. He should have told her before, but there just wasn't the time.  
Wildeyes nodded, glad to see he wanted to get out and about, "Every time you've regained consciousness, you've wanted to tell me something. Let's go before you black out again." she paused, "Actually, I have something I'd like to tell you too." She padded out of the medicine cat's den. "Shadowfall! We're going for a walk, okay?"

Goldenweek rushed out of the herb store, "Really? Well make sure he doesn't get hurt again and-"  
Starpaw padded out of the herb store, a leaf on her head, "Is Sharppaw awake?!"

Wildeyes chuckled and nodded, "Yes, he finally woke up properly."

Sharppaw blinked, "What are you doing here, Starpaw?"

Starpaw grinned, "Oh yeah! You've been asleep for the last quarter moon, haven't you?" She giggled, "Well, while you were out, I became the medicine cat's apprentice! Isn't that exiting or what?!"

Sharppaw blinked in surprise and a smile spread across his face, "That's great news! Have you gotten Starclan's approval?"

Starpaw nodded, "Yup! I can't wait until I complete my training and become a full medicine cat! Although, it won't be the real thing until Shadowfall dies. Not that I want her to die or anything!"

Sharppaw chuckled, "I know. You'd never wish that upon any cat, especially not your mentor." He paused, "But wasn't your old mentor Hazelwing? What did she think?"

Starpaw shrugged, "She said I can do what I like. If I want to become medicine cat, then that's what I'll be. Anyways, you should go, "Wildeyes is waiting for you outside."

Sharppaw realized that Wildeyes was no longer with him and nodded, "Okay, bye!" He followed Wildeyes out of the den.

"Took you long enough," Wildeyes chuckled and padded out through the gorse tunnel with Sharppaw beside her. Hazelwing was guarding the tunnel when they passed through and she dipped her head in greeting to them. Sharppaw dipped his head in turn and hurried after Wildeyes. Once they were in the forest Sharppaw said, "You first. I think my story is longer."

"No, you first," Wildeyes answered.

"Ok...well let's see... several moons ago, my father formed a clan of rogues and loners called Bloodclan in the Twoleg city. Sometime after its establishment, a cat named Tigerstar came from Shadowclan with a certain request. Tigerstar wanted Bloodclan's help to take over the forest. He offered us a portion of the territory in return, but of course he wasn't interested. Scourge had bigger plans, but he went along with it anyway. Bloodclan stood with Tigerstar before all the clans and Tigerstar announced his rule. My father would never let anyone rule him so he killed Tigerstar right there and took all his nine lives with one slash that not even Starclan could heal. Bloodclan gave the clans three days to submit or run. Then the great Firestar united all the clans into one big clan called Lionclan to fight against Bloodclan. As you may know, Scourge took Firestar's first life. But then Firestar's wounds were healed by Starclan and he was sent back to the forest. There he killed Scourge. After seeing their leader killed all of Bloodclan scattered and the battle was won for the forest. It was a few moons after that that I was born. My mother and Bone, one of Scourge's "deputies", so to speak, told me a lie about how Thunderclan invited Bloodclan to the forest in an attempt to get an opportunity to take over the twoleg place. In the lie, Bloodclan succeed in driving the clans back to the forest but my father was killed in the battle. You know this isn't true, but Bone made me swear to take revenge on Thunderclan and I did. I came here as a... a... a spy," Sharppaw hung his head in shame, "I was going to lead an attack against the clans to destroy them, particularly Thunderclan. But then I found out what the clans were really like. I realized I was wrong and that everyone had lied to me. Please Wildeyes. Forgive me. I was so wrong. If I speak to Bloodclan they will listen because I am their leader. If that doesn't work then I'll use brute force. I can stop this attack. Just, please, let me know that you still trust me. I know it's too much to ask, now that you know I'm a traitor. I just…I thought you of all cats might understand." Sharppaw looked at Wildeyes to see her response.

It took a while to get this sorted out in Wildeyes' head. Eventually, she said, "There's nothing to be forgiven, Sharppaw. You were raised by cats fueled by evil and hatred, none of that's your fault. They believe in certain things that we don't. No cat is born good or evil; it's the decisions we make that make us what we are. It's a matter of free will. You only knew one side of the debate. Now you know both. That gave you a choice and you chose Thunderclan. Whether or not that was the right choice is for you to decide, but I'm happy you chose what you did. I don't believe that you belonged in Bloodclan, it wasn't the place for you and I'm glad you see it the same way." She leant over and touched his nose. "And that is why I'm so proud. I'm glad to be your mentor…and your mother."

Sharppaw smiled, "Thank you, and I'm glad to be your apprentice…and your son." Wildeyes smiled at him, tears in her eyes. Seeing this reminded Sharppaw of something, "Oh…there's one more thing…"

Wildeyes blinked, "What is it?"

Sharppaw shuffled his paws, "Scourge, that cat I was talking about, he's…he's my father."

Wildeyes' eyes widened, but she did her best to seal any sudden outbursts. "That doesn't matter. Who your parents were have nothing to do with who you are. Besides, a son doesn't choose his father. I can tell you hate him, that's all there is to it."

Now it was Sharppaw's turn to feel tears spring to his eyes, "Wildeyes…thank you! I thought you were going to hate me…but I should have known better. I've done terrible things, I'm the son of an evil monster, but despite everything you still loved me! Thank you for loving me, thank you so much!"

Wildeyes laughed, "Shut up! You're making me all teary!" She looked at the sky and sighed, "Sorry to break the mood, but I have something to tell you Sharppaw. That night you saved me from the hole, I had a dream. I was in the dark again. There were two glowing dots, one blue and the other green. Like your eyes. They got bigger and bigger. Soon they were eyes, your eyes. There was a look in them I didn't recognize. A mix of menace, fear, love and…hate. It was strange, I almost didn't recognize you. Then a voice I didn't know spoke in the background. It said, "Darkness will fall when a claw slashes sharp in the heart of the clans." Do you have any idea what it means?"

"I don't know…it sounds like something will attack the clans," he suggested.

Wildeyes thought, "That sounds about right. I hope it's nothing too big."

"I hope so too..." he replied sadly.

Wildeyes heard the doubt in his voice. "When did you originally plan to attack the clans? You must have organized a certain date."

Sharppaw nodded, "This coming gathering."

Wildeyes sighed, "That's three weeks from now."

* * *

**Okay I think there was a continuity error or two, but I'm pretty sure I fixed it. But if something is weird let me know. And as usual, review if you want. I hope this has been enjoyable for you all.**


	8. Chapter 8-No Lies

**Not much to say here...I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sharppaw sighed as he padded through the forest, remembering everything Wildeyes had told him. "She didn't hate me at all. Even after I told her who my father was, she still loved me. If anything, her love for me only grew! But then there's the prophecy…" He shook his head.

Dingopaw crouched in the forest, concentrating on a mouse that was only two fox lengths away from her. Just a little closer… She unsheathed her claws and pounced on the mouse. It panicked and tried to run, but it was already too late. She pinned it down and killed it with one quick bite. Licking her lips, she picked up the mouse and buried it under a bush. She looked up and spotted Sharppaw padding towards her, unaware of her presence. His face clearly showing he was in deep thought. She blinked and ran over to him, "Hi, Sharppaw! What's with the long furry face? Did something happen?"

Sharppaw sighed, "Sort of…"

Dingopaw frowned and sat down in front of him, "Tell me about it."

Sharppaw sighed. "It's a really long story, Dingo. I can't tell you about it; it could get you into trouble."

Dingopaw's frown deepened, "I want to know. If it's something this troubling, you should tell me about it. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Sharppaw nodded, "Of course you are! But…I still can't tell you, it could put you in danger. Can you just trust me to tell you all you need to know?"

Dingopaw nodded, "No lies?"

Sharppaw nodded, "No lies."

Dingopaw relaxed, "Go ahead."

Sharppaw sighed, "Well, first of all, I wasn't an actual rogue before I came to Thunderclan. I was the leader of Bloodclan, the clan of rogues. This coming gathering, in three weeks or so, is when I was going to meet the rest of Bloodclan and lead an attack at the gathering. I had specially trained cats assigned to attack the leaders of each clan so we wouldn't have to worry about their 9 lives. Unfortunately, I can't contact them until the morning of the gathering, but since I'm easily able to beat anyone one of them, they submit to me. I will be able to call off the attack but…" Sharppaw sighed sadly.

Dingopaw was at a loss for words for a long time. The news that he was the leader of the dreaded Bloodclan terrified her. 'T-this cat…is the leader of Bloodclan?!' She thought, 'That can't be right! Sharppaw doesn't act like anything like what the stories say about Bloodclan cats! There must be some mistake! But then…Sharppaw said he wouldn't lie and I trust Sharppaw. This must be the truth.' She looked up at him, trying to put up a brave front, "But what?"

"But…I'll have to leave with them. There's no way I can call off the attack and stay here. But I don't want to leave, Dingopaw! I…I..." he looked into her deep amber eyes eyes. "I love you Dingopaw. I always have and I don't want to leave you. Not now, not ever."

Dingopaw stepped forward, "Y- You can't leave…I-I love you too…" Her eyes were brimming with tears as sorrow filled her voice. She didn't know what to do! What would happen to the clans, to Sharppaw? What if he got hurt?

Sharppaw sighed, "Don't worry about it, Dingo. Everything will be okay. Me and Wildeyes are working on it."

Dingopaw blinked, "Wildeyes, the deputy? Why her? What does she have to do with this? I know she's your mentor and your mother, but why?"

Sharppaw shook his head, "I can't say. I promised you I'd tell you everything you'd need to know and I have, now, not a breath of this to anyone else. If the rest of the clan found out, I don't know what would happen."

Dingopaw almost cried out in despair, "But Sharppaw-"

A voice spoke from behind them, "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I need to borrow Sharppaw."

Sharppaw turned around to see Starpaw sitting patiently in a column of sunlight that poked through the trees. Dingopaw blinked in surprise, "Starpaw? What is it?"

Starpaw flicked her tail, "I need to check on Sharppaw's health. Shadowfall sent me to see how he's doing. Could you give us some privacy please?"

Dingopaw glared at Starpaw and reluctantly padded away, glancing over her shoulder to give Sharppaw a quick look of longing.

Starpaw sighed and looked at Sharppaw, "You feeling okay? You've been out here for quite a while. You don't want to push yourself; you'll end up in a nest again."

Sharppaw nodded, "I feel great. There's no need to worry."

Starpaw gave him a suspicious look before nodding back, "Alright, I'll take your word for it. If you're lying, I'll give you extra herbs to teach you a lesson."

Sharppaw flinched, thinking of the bad tasting herbs she'd give him, "I'll keep that in mind…"

Starpaw grinned; glad her point had been made. "Where's ma, anyway? You two left the camp together, so I was sure you'd return together. I didn't expect to find you with Dingopaw instead."

Sharppaw looked at his sister, "Well…I was with Wildeyes, then she saw a squirrel and told me to go on ahead while she went hunting. Then I ran into Dingopaw and things went on from there."

Starpaw nodded, "So where's Wildeyes now?"

A familiar voice spoke from above them, "Right here." Wildeyes leaped down from the tree next to the two talking apprentices and landed next to them with a dead squirrel in her jaws.

Starpaw smiled, "There you are. Are you two going to stay out some more?"

Wildeyes nodded, "Yes, we still have a lot of things to talk about."

Starpaw nodded, not asking for further information. "I'll go tell Shadowfall that I don't think Sharppaw will need any further treatment and is doing a great recovery." With no more than a flick of her tail, she bounded into the bushes.

Wildeyes sighed, "We should go back to our previous conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about it and almost lost the squirrel."

Sharppaw nodded, "We still need to cover a lot more things. We need to discuss the prophecy."

Wildeyes nodded, "Then let's get right to it." She frowned, "Let's talk about that part that said 'In the heart of the clans'. Sharppaw, do you think the gathering could be where the prophecy takes place?"  
"It's a high possibility," Sharppaw sighed.

"I wonder what it meant by 'Darkness will fall'. Who will it fall to?" Wildeyes kicked a nearby stick in frustration, sending it flying into a nearby bush.

Sharppaw shook his head. "We have to figure out what this prophecy means," he growled, similarly frustrated.

Wildeyes paused, thinking, "Would there be a way to defeat Bloodclan? Do you have a deputy in the twoleg place? If you do, we could kill that cat. Then there would be no cat to cover for you or another cat to pick a new leader. It would be simple!"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, it's not like that in Bloodclan. Ironically, that all happened because of me. You see, after my father's death, we created a long chain of commanders that ended at the lowliest kit. So no matter how many of them you killed, there would still be someone to take their place of power."  
Wildeyes closed her eyes. "Let me think," she sighed, "Things are getting so confusing, I need to clear my mind."

Sharppaw sighed and shoved the dead squirrel in front of Wildeyes, "Here, this'll help you think."  
Wildeyes opened her eyes and blinked at the squirrel. She frowned and studied it more carefully. "We need to bring the battle to them!" She sat up and smiled at Sharppaw broadly, "We drive them out, every guilty member of Bloodclan. The kits and queens won't be harmed of course, but the warriors will go. This isn't just about Thunderclan anymore; it's about all the clans. Lionclan must be reborn and sent to battle against Bloodclan once more. This time will be the last time!" She stood up, forgetting the squirrel in front of her. "We need to get the word out to host an early gathering. This needs to get to all the clans, and you," she looked at Sharppaw, "Will be the one to tell them everything."

* * *

**Here you go. More to come very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9-Murder

**Not much to say here either...**

**Things are heating up now**

* * *

"ME?" Sharppaw yelped in surprise, "I can't do it! I'm not even a warrior yet! You'd be a much better choice than me! Besides, if I tell them anything, all the clans will hate me. When they find out what I've done, they'll make me an outcast for sure!"

"You're probably right, but we need to discuss this with all the clans. We have exactly three days to prepare. We'll need quite a bit to persuade them but they'll come in the end." She laid her tail on his back, "I can't tell them because it's YOUR story, not mine. And you have me to back you up. Not even Scourge would be able to lift a claw against you, not with me around. Nothing is stronger than a mother's love for her kits." She turned towards camp, "Get ready to bombard Wrathstar with ideas, he'll be a tough nut to crack."

"I don't think I can do this, Wildeyes..." he sighed, "I don't want to be hated. What if the other clans try to kill me? What if I have to leave the forest? What if I never see you again? What if-"

Wildeyes lay her tail tip over his mouth, muffling his voice. "Enough with the 'what if's. None of those things will happen. Weren't you listening? I told you that I won't let anything happen to you. I love you as though you were my own kit and, as far as I'm concerned, you ARE my own kit." She smiled, "They'll have to get through me first. You didn't see what I did to that dog, you blacked out before you could see how awesome I was, but the rest of the clan did. They thought a bear had slaughtered it! You have loads of cats to back you up: you've got me, Dingopaw, Starpaw, Moonpaw, and I'm sure more will follow." She pressed her muzzle against his, "But first, you'll have to become a warrior. Becoming a warrior will show you've been truly accepted by the clans and that you've become a true warrior of Thunderclan, a wild cat of the forest. Then they'll have to take you seriously."

Sharppaw closed his eyes and thought hard. After a while, he opened them again, his mind clear. "Okay, if you say so Wildeyes. But I want to get this over with as soon as possible. How say we try and get the clans together a week from now? Then we'll all have two weeks to prepare."

Wildeyes narrowed her eyes, "The clan traditions haven't been broken for centuries, ever since we first became four clans, and we've only met in peace once every moon. But I guess rules were made to be broken. If it means avoiding a one-hundred body count of bloodshed, we'd better convince everyone to come."

Sharppaw nodded, "Yes, we'll have to. I don't like the idea of leaving any cat behind, even from another can."

Wildeyes nodded, "Even from Shadowclan."

Sharppaw looked up at his mentor, feeling proud to call such a strong resilient cat his mother. Turning to a brighter subject, he asked, "So you said I'm going to be made a warrior. What name do you think Wrathstar will give me?"

Wildeyes smiled, "That's up to what he sees in your soul, so it'll most likely reflect how you look, feel and behave. For example: if he was to call you Sharpnight, it would be in honor of your pitch black fur."

Sharppaw nodded, "What were you named for? I have no doubt that your wild, but why the eyes? Your eyes don't look all that wild to me…"

Wildeyes looked up at the sky and sighed sadly, "I was named after my mentor, who died in battle soon before I became a warrior. When it was my time to become a warrior, I asked if my warrior name could be what hers was. Her name was Brighteyes, for her shiny green eyes, so I took up her name and was called Wildeyes. I love my warrior name. Whenever someone says it, I'm reminded of my mentor's bravery and strength." She turned to Sharppaw, "There may not be time to give you your warrior name before the battle, but maybe after. Assuming either of us survive." She turned, once again, towards the camp, "We'd better give the story to Wrathstar and discuss with him what we should do."

Sharppaw nodded and followed her towards camp, glad they'd made the short stroll towards it, so they wouldn't have to walk as far in awkward silence.

Wildeyes padded through the camp entrance and dipped her head in greeting to Bronzegaze, who was still guarding the gorse tunnel. They went straight into Wrathstar's den and ignored the curious stares some of the cats were giving Sharppaw. Obviously, word hadn't quite got around that he was up and around again.

Wildeyes sat outside Wrathstar's den and called out to him, "Wrathstar, Sharppaw and I have a few things to discuss with you. It's very important."

After a short pause, he replied, "Enter."

Wildeyes padded into the den and sat down. Sharppaw came and sat next to her, looking nervous.

"Wrathstar," Wildeyes began, "Sharppaw has a story to tell you. It's a bit long so get comfortable.

Wrathstar nodded, saving the questions he had for after whatever little speech the apprentice had prepared for him, and settled in his nest. He nodded at Sharppaw to start speaking, "You wish to talk? Then talk while I am still interested, young one."

Sharppaw took a deep breath and launched into his story. "Well... a few seasons ago, my father, Scourge, formed a clan in the Twoleg city. After it had been seen that his power was great, he gave his clan a name, Bloodclan. Sometime after its establishment, a cat came to our territory with a cat that used to be in Bloodclan. The cat we knew was called Boulder and the stranger was named Tigerstar, they came from the forest and were from a clan named Shadowclan. He wanted to rule the forest and asked for Bloodclan's help. As you already know, he accepted but after Tigerstar tried to control his cats, Scourge killed him and tried to take over the entire forest himself. Then my father was killed and Bloodclan split with no one to lead them. It was a few moons after that that I was born. My mother, who was called Maple, and Bone, one of my father's "deputies" so to speak, told me a lie about how Thunderclan invited Bloodclan to the forest in an attempt to get an opportunity to take over the town. In the lie, Bloodclan succeed in driving the clans back to the forest but my father was killed in the battle. You know this isn't true. But bone made me swear revenge against Thunderclan, and I did. I came here as a… a spy." Sharppaw hung his head in shame. "I was going to lead an attack against the clans to destroy them, particularly Thunderclan. But it was only a few days ago, or weeks since I blacked out, that found out what the clans were really like. Wildeyes opened my eyes to how peaceful the clan really is. I realize now that I was wrong. Please, Wrathstar, forgive me. I was so wrong. If I speak to Bloodclan, they will listen because I am their leader, if they don't, I'll control them by brute force. I can stop this attack." Sharppaw looked at Wrathstar with pleading eyes.

Wrathstar hadn't expected this; it was all he could do to stop himself from asking his billion questions in the middle of every sentence that came from the apprentice's mouth. "Let me get this straight, you're the son of Scourge and leader of Bloodclan who was going to lead an attack at the gathering in three weeks?"

Wildeyes nodded, "Exactly, we want the clans to rejoin as Lionclan to battle against Bloodclan for the last time. It's all we can do to stop them!"

Wrathstar closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Never in my time as leader have I ever heard anything so preposterous."

Wildeyes sighed. "We need your approval." She paused, an idea popping into her head. "Or, Sharppaw can take me to Bloodclan as a prisoner and we can feed them false information. We could also spy. I could do to them what Sharppaw did to us! I'd just say I'm a loner and want to join Bloodclan!" She smiled, "I'm surprised I didn't think of that before, it's such a good idea."

"Well you might not want to do that Wildeyes..." Sharppaw muttered uneasily.

Wildeyes blinked in surprise, "Why not? It sounds like a good idea to me."

"Well, whenever a newcomer who isn't born into the clan tries to join, they... they force them to kill one of the cats they keep as prisoners to prove how much they want to join. Actually slaughter is a better word for how they do it. I can't imagine you doing something like that."

Wildeyes froze as she faltered for a moment before standing straight again. She glared at Sharppaw, "If I became a warrior of Bloodclan, would it help us win the battle in some way?"

"Don't do it Wildeyes! They don't just make you kill a loner or a rogue, but they make you slaughter a clan cat! You can't do it! You might be forced to kill a friend!"

Wildeyes sighed, "We'd have noticed if one of our own were missing, you must be mistaken. Just tell me, Sharppaw. You know I'm willing to do anything as long as it's for the greater good. I can't save one cat's life knowing the cost will just be more cats in the future battle. If killing one cat will save ten, then I'd be willing to do it. The clan comes first, every warrior knows that. If I was killing a clan warrior, he or she would be proud to die knowing it was for the good of the clans."

Sharppaw snarled, "Killing another clan cat isn't for the greater good, no matter how you do it! Even if it saves a million lives, you can't kill a cat in cold blood! They know you and if you decided to join they force you to slaughter THREE times as many cats! Knowing you're a clan cat, you'd have to prove your worth even more! But even if you killed a hundred cats, they wouldn't trust you! What good would it do then?" Sharppaw's fur was fluffed up in anger now, how could she say things like this?

Wildeyes blinked, "How do they know me? They haven't met me yet, they don't know what I look or smell like, how could they possibly recognize me?"

"I...I mentioned to them that you're my mentor... I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

Wildeyes flicked her tail to let him know she wasn't angry. "You only told them that I was your mentor? You didn't give them a description?"

"I sort of said you had brown fur, but that's it."

"Lots of cats have brown fur. They can't get suspicious about every cat with brown fur. I'll change my name to...Feather. I'm now a rogue." She grinned, "All I have to do is get all muddy and have a few new scratches. I'll be perfect."

"Wildeyes…" Wrathstar began.

"NO!" snarled Sharppaw, interrupting the leader and becoming angry again. "You have no idea what it is to take another cats life in cold blood, do you? A fellow CLAN cat! One who has never done anything wrong? They'll make you kill queen and mates in front of their kits! YOU CAN'T do this!" Sharppaw sat back, looking distressed. "Never mind, Wildeyes, do what you want." He padded out of the den and said bitterly, "Let me know what you choose, I don't give a damn anymore. You're not the Wildeyes I knew."

Wildeyes blinked in dismay, what would she do? She knew she couldn't kill one of her own. Maybe she could fake it? She sighed, "He kept finding new things to add to that story, didn't he? First I was just killing a prisoner then it's killing clan queens in front of their kits. Where do they get all these cats from?" She sighed again, "He must have made most of that up to keep me here…he must be so worried, but that anger was genuine. Whatever it is, he doesn't want me there." She stood up and looked at Wrathstar, "This is all too much. I'm going for a walk."

Wrathstar dipped his head, "Come back later." He stood up, "Actually, I'm going out myself. It's been a while since I've been on a walk. Let me accompany you."

Wildeyes nodded and left the den with her leader. They walked past Dingopaw. She looked up and ran over to Wildeyes, "What's up with Sharppaw? When I said hi, he just grunted and didn't say anything. He looks really moody. What happened?"

Wildeyes sighed, "We had…a little fight, nothing to worry about."

Dingopaw sighed and padded over to where Sharppaw was sitting in a grouch.

Wildeyes glanced at Wrathstar, and then realized she'd have to walk right past her apprentice to leave camp. She sighed and walked on, trying hard not to make eye contact. Sharppaw just glared at her in disgust, then padded into the apprentice's den with Dingopaw.

Wildeyes felt her eyes sting as she walked past her clan mates and everything she loved. She sighed sadly, how could this happen? Why is life so hard? Why does there have to be evil in this world? Sensing she wanted to be alone, Wrathstar padded away from her and into a different part of the territory to hunt on his own.

She walked past the trees, the bushes and everything else she had grown up with. After aimlessly strolling for what seemed like an age, she entered a clearing at the very edge of Thunderclan territory, the clearing where they'd found Sharppaw. She sat down and sighed again, "I wish there was a way..." she paused. What was that noise? She blinked at it. What was it? She looked around and started to follow it.

Sharppaw shook his head in the apprentice den. He ignored Dingopaw's soothing words and ranted in his head. He appreciated how much she cared, but right now he just wanted to be alone. He stood up and walked out the den. "I'm going for a walk," he explained in short to Dingopaw. She looked worried and curious but nodded and sat down sadly.

Sharppaw padded through the camp entrance, also ignoring the curious star the guard, who had finally replanced Bronzegaze, was giving him. How could his mentor be willing to kill another cat? He stalked angrily into the forest, "If she could talk like that, she's not the Wildeyes I knew!" That's when he heard the sound. "What in the name of Starclan is that?" He said out loud and started to follow the noise.

Wildeyes had been following the sound for five minutes or so now, what could it be? She pushed through a bush of brambles and stumbled into another clearing. She had a flashback of when she'd stumbled into the fox trap and froze on the forest floor, fearing it might cave in and drag her into the darkness. She chuckled slightly, "Sharppaw and I had a fight then too, didn't we?" She stood up, dusted herself down and looked around. Immediately, her blood turned to ice and the world around her blurred. The previous fight with Sharppaw seemed insignificant against the terrible sight she saw before her. "Great Starclan, save me..."

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Imagine that! Luckily, I'm going to post the next chapter anyways.**

**And honest reviews are great. Don't feel like you have to pretend to like this story.**


	10. Chapter 10-Starclan

**Here you go, I won't make you wait on the cliffhanger.**

* * *

The sickening stench of blood hit Sharppaw full on, along with the mysterious buzzing sound. He stumbled towards it, feeling his gut twist in fear of the worst. He swallowed hard and pushed through the final layer of brush that stood between him and whatever the mysterious sound was. When he got through, it took his eyes a moment to adjust. Nothing could have prepared him for the horrifying scene before him.

There, in the middle of a clearing, lay Wrathstar's unmoving body. Only blood surrounded him, staining the forest floor with crimson red. A long gash ran from his neck to his tail, scoring across her underbelly. Blood… Oh no no…no… feeling nauseous, he forced himself to lower his gaze to Wrathstar's bloody paws. His claws were missing. Claw… Sharppaw gasped in horror and prayed that he was wrong or just seeing things. He took a terrified step closer, to get a better look. That's when he saw the cat bone, trapped under Wrathstar's forepaw. The bone had been picked clean. Bone… he thought with horror, shaking with fear. He averted his eyes and stole a glance at Wrathstar's chest. Two diagonal slashes were scored across it, forming an X-like scar. "Scar..." he whispered to himself, terrified out of his wits. He knew the signs all too well: blood, bone, claw and scar.

Sheer terror gripped Sharppaw's heart and he ran out of the clearing, not seeing where he was running. "I have to get away! They're coming! I must tell the Clan! I must tell Wildeyes!" He never saw his mentor until he ran full tilt into her.

Wildeyes was still staring at Wrathstar's body, shaking from the horror. "H-he's...d-dead. Wrathstar's...dead." She backed away, shaking her head. "Sharppaw, it was BloodClan, it has to be! No warrior would kill like this, not even ShadowClan would do something like...like this." She shook her head and turned away. She bolted, running as fast as she could, her heart pounding like a thousand clashes of thunder. She knew that lightning hadn't quite struck yet. "Wrathstar's dead!" she screamed.

"It's not just BloodClan," Sharppaw muttered, trembling with fear.

Wildeyes faltered in her run, causing her to trip over a stone and do a somersault in midair. She landed on her paws and spun around. "What do you mean?!" she asked shakily. "Who else could there be? It's bad enough while it's just BloodClan on its own! Are there more?"

"The four Twoleg place Clans," murmured Sharppaw, shaking.

Wildeyes blinked, "'The four Twoleg place Clans?' What do you mean? There's more than just one rogue Clan?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Sharppaw sighed, still trembling. "It's a long story. It began several moons ago, when I was just a kit, not long after my father's death. My three highest ranking cats disappeared. Their names were Bone, Scar and Claw. Later on, I heard that three new Clans of rogues had been formed: BoneClan, ScarClan and ClawClan. In order to distinguish themselves from BloodClan, they each did something horrific to their victims. BoneClan would take a bone from their victim and leave another in its place, ScarClan would put and X-like scar on their victims and ClawClan would steal and wear the claws of their victims. BloodClan, taking up the pattern, joined this group of marks and would paint their victims and the area around the body with blood. But none of the Clan cats ever go near each other and they never EVER chose the same victim. All those marks on one body can only mean one thing: that the four Clans have joined as one. The only reason they'd ever do something like that would be if they all shared a common goal. Now, all these cats were greatly loyal to my father, Scourge, and all wanted revenge. Therefor, the only common goal all the Clans share is their desire to destroy the forest and the Clans within." Sharppaw sat back, trembling more than ever. "What are we going to do Wildeyes? There are so many rogues in each Clan..." Sharppaw's eyes were full of fear.

Wildeyes was quiet for a time. When she finally came round, she stood firm and locked eyes with Sharppaw. "Four Clans of the forest against four Clans of death, LionClan against those rogue cats." She sighed, "We've lost our leader. Now we need a new one." She closed her eyes, thinking hard. "We need to take Wrathstar's body back to camp so we can sit vigil for him and say goodbye to his spirit before he goes to StarClan. Then I'll go to the Highstones with Shadowfall to get my nine lives. After that, you'll know me only as Wildstar," she looked into Sharppaw's eyes and her eyes brightened ever so slightly in that depressing place, "leader of ThunderClan."

Wildeyes turned and walked back to Wrathstar's body. She ignored the blood and picked up her leader's body. She looked over her shoulder at Sharppaw. "Help me carry him back to camp." Her eyes were wet with tears, but Sharppaw knew she was crying out of weakness, she was crying out of sorrow. She'd have to have a heart of ice not to cry.

Sharppaw nodded and walked over to his mentor. They carried Wrathstar's body back to camp in heavy silence.

***

Wildeyes lay Wrathstar's body on the ground in the center of the camp. Cats around were letting out yowls of sorrow and horror. "Who did this?!" Someone yelled. "Was it ShadowClan?"

Shadowfall came out of her den with Starpaw and they set to work cleaning the blood from Wrathstar's fur. "Get me some wet moss, Starpaw. We want Wrathstar's body to be clean for his ceremony."

Starpaw nodded and ran back to the den. Wildeyes sighed and looked up at the sky. She could see the stars beginning to come out as night set in. She climbed up to the Highrock and called out, "Let us all sit vigil for our great leader before the eyes of StarClan and bit her farewell before her spirit leaves to join our ancestors."

The members of the Clan glanced at one another and, one by one, sat beside their fallen leader to bid farewell. When everyone had spoken their silent words, they sat in silence for a long time until someone spoke up, "Who would do such a thing? Who killed our leader?" All heads turned to Wildeyes.

Wildeyes took a deep breath and started to tell her Clan the same story Sharppaw had told her, "BloodClan is rising. There are four rogue Clans in the Twoleg place now: BoneClan, ScarClan, BloodClan and ClawClan. We met BloodClan many moons ago when Tigerstar threatened our forest. We killed their leader, Scourge, but now the four Clans are rising together to launch the full attack on the forest. Wrathstar was killed by four cats, each from a different Clan. Wrathstar had only a few lives left but each was taken by these cats that walk with death."

A few cats let out yowls of terror. "What will we do?" A she-cat stepped forwards, it was Bronzegaze. "You say the four rogue Clans are going to launch a final attack on us, one that is going to annihilate the forest Clans. We won't just sit idly by and watch them destroy us, will we? What will we do?"

Wildeyes looked up at the stars, "We must prepare for battle. LionClan must rise once again and fight a battle to the death against DeathClan!"

The Clan was horrified and let out yowls of protest, but Bronzegaze snarled at them. "If anyone sees a better way around this, then please let us know!" There was an awkward silence. The cats who had protested hung their heads, unable to answer. Bronzegaze snorted, "I didn't think so..."

"How do you know all this?" A tom called out, his name was Emberstrike.

Wildeyes glanced down at Sharppaw, who was sitting between Dingopaw and Moonpaw. "Our Clan mate, Sharppaw, is a member of BloodClan. He is their leader and came to our Clan as a spy. But he has lived on lies and now he has seen the truth as it is, clear as day. We have shown him the true meaning of warriors. We have shown him to love and to care. He is no longer BloodClan, he is ThunderClan."

"How can we trust him?" Emberstrike yelled, "How can you be sure he won't betray us?!"

"I trust him with my life and Wrathstar trusted him also. We must place our faith in him now and prepare for a war that will either prove either our lives or our deaths. We must send word out to the Clans, host an early gathering, and tell everyone that we have to either rejoin as one or die. First, I will go with Shadowfall to get my nine lives. Then I will walk with a patrol to all four Clans to tell them to come to an early gathering at sundown in three days. The fate of the Clans lies in our paws now."

She looked down at Emberstrike, but he didn't argue. He dipped his head and backed into the crowd. He knows his place. They all know who is in charge now.

She jumped off of the Highrock and nodded at Shadowfall, "Let's go." She trotted towards the camp entrance.

"Wildeyes wait!" Sharppaw cried and ran towards her. "I want to come with you. If DeathClan has already struck than you could use someone like me. There may still be some warriors the fear me enough to listen to me."

Wildeyes looked down at her apprentice and smiled, "I'm going to get my nine lives, Sharppaw. The other Clans wouldn't listen to me properly if I wasn't this Clan's leader. When I get back, I'll round-up the patrol and I'm taking you with me." She walked up to him and licked his shoulder, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"Just be careful," Sharppaw murmured. "I would hate to think what would happen if DeathClan found you..."

Wildeyes smiled, "I'll be fine. I killed that wild dog, remember? I'm sure I can handle a few rogue cats." She trotted out of the camp in the direction of the Highstones. Sharppaw waited, watching for his mentor to come back. "Wildstar," he admonished himself. He sighed, it would never really be the same between them anymore. I wonder if Dingopaw and I will become warriors soon...

***

The next day…

Wildstar padded through the gorse tunnel and smiled broadly. "I'm back!" She yowled. Several cats ran to her, including the apprentices and a few warriors.

"Welcome back!" Starpaw meowed happily.

"Did you get your nine lives?" Moonpaw grinned.

Wildstar laughed, "Yes I did. You'll have to address me as Wildstar now." She looked over at Bronzegaze, "Has Wrathstar's body been buried?"

Bronzegaze nodded, "We buried it while you were gone. My apologies for having him taken care of while you were away, but I understand that you will be too busy for that."

Wildstar smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I was hoping you'd have it while I was away, I'm not good with those sorts of ceremonies anyway." Her features became serious, "Let's get the patrols ready." Her voice was more powerful than before. She had more responsibility. "First, to mark my coming as leader, I want to name three new warriors." She beamed at Sharppaw, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sharppaw sprang to his paws. I'm going to become a warrior!

Wildstar leaped onto the Highrock and looked down at her eagerly gathering Clan. They were all over-exited about their new leader's first warrior ceremony. It was a great way to mark the coming of a new authority. "Sharppaw, step forwards." Wildstar smiled as her apprentice stepped up and she knew his own smile would be many times brighter than hers in a few moments. "I, Wildstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Sharppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes I do," Sharppaw said firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sharppaw, from this moment you will be known as Sharpblaze. StarClan honors your courage that blazes like a fire, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sharpblaze yowled with happiness. There is no way DeathClan will triumph now! They tried to weaken us by killing our leader but we'll only came back stronger!

Wildstar smiled at him, and then turned to the she-cat on his left. "Dingopaw, step forwards." Dingopaw blinked in stunned happiness and hopped forwards. "I, Wildstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Dingopaw," she continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dingopaw grinned happily and replied without hesitation, "Yes!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dingopaw, from this moment you will be known as Dingosong. StarClan honors your loyalty to your Clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Dingosong leaped into the air and let out a yowl of joy.

Wildstar chuckled and looked down at her son who was trembling with anticipation. "Now, last but not least, Moonpaw, step forwards." Moonpaw stepped forwards, eager to become a warrior at last. "I, Wildstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes!" He said happily, his eyes closed and ready.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonlight. StarClan honors your will to protect others, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Moonlight let out a howl of happiness. Wildstar stepped off of the Highrock and rested her muzzle on Moonlight's head. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Moonlight. I'm so proud of you. All of you." She stepped away and looked around for Bronzegaze. "Okay, patrol time! I'm sorry you don't have time to talk about finally being warriors. You can do that on the patrol. Sharpblaze and Dingosong will come on the patrol. I also want Bronzegaze. I won't need anyone else or we'll look like a battle patrol." She paused, "Though we probably are."

She turned and padded towards the gorse tunnel, signaling with her tail for the others to follow.

Starpaw ran up to her mother, "Wait Wildstar! You need to decide who the Clan deputy's going to be!"

Wildstar stopped and let out a growl of annoyance, "Mouse dung! I completely forgot about that! Thanks Starpaw." She looked around and her eyes finally lay to rest on Bronzegaze. She smiled, "Bronzegaze, you've done so much for me. You mentored my daughter and protected my kits when ShadowClan attacked us. Will you be my deputy?"

Bronzegaze blinked in shock, "M-me?! You want me to be your deputy? Are you sure, Wildstar?"

Wildstar nodded, "There's no one I could trust more."

Bronzegaze blinked, still stunned. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes, Bronzegaze!" Starpaw yelled happily. "You can do it! Be our deputy!"

Bronzegaze blinked, not sure what to say. "Starpaw..." She sighed and looked up at Wildstar. "Alright," she meowed firmly, "I'll become ThunderClan's deputy."

* * *

**Okay here you are.**


	11. Chapter 11-No More

**Okay...here you are.**

* * *

Sharpblaze grinned at Bronzegaze, "Are you sure?"

Bronzegaze laughed, "I would be proud to serve as Wildstar's deputy and as deputy of ThunderClan." Then she looked up at the sky. Her features creased with thought.

Wildstar smiled at her deputy. There's no one I trust more, she thought. "Alright, Dingosong, Sharpblaze, Moonlight and Bronzegaze. Follow me. We'll start with RiverClan and work our way to the other Clans from there."

The cats followed Wildstar out of camp as they padded towards the RiverClan border. Wildstar looked up at the sky, "It's Leaf Fall at the moment. Hopefully all this will be over before Leaf Bare can greet us with its harsh weather."

Bronzegaze nodded in agreement. "Let's hope the other Clans join us."

Sharpblaze nodded and looked forwards, spotting the river through the trees. "Shall we wait for a RiverClan patrol to escort us, Wildstar?"

"Yes. It would be disrespectful to barge into their territory. Would you like it if a RiverClan cat marched into our territory without permission?"

"Definitely not!" Sharpblaze said firmly. "You taught me that in training!"

"Then my point has been made and we'll wait for a patrol. Let's show them the same respect we'd expect from them."

Sharpblaze nodded and waited. Dingosong started fidgeting and shoving a leaf in endless circles. Moonlight was on full alert, but there was nothing to be alert for. Fortunately, it wasn't much longer before a patrol came.

The patrol held a sandy colored she-cat, a grey tom and a dark brown apprentice who was staring at the ThunderClan cats with huge eyes. "Who are those cats, Dustfur?" The apprentice asked quietly.

"Those are ThunderClan cats, Barkpaw. Let Salmonpelt deal with them."

The sandy colored she-cat, Salmonpelt, hissed at the ThunderClan cats. "What do you ThunderClan cats think you're doing? Is this an attack? What do you want?"

Wildstar stepped forwards. "We want you to escort us to your camp. We have something that needs to be discussed with your leader."

"What are you going to tell Stormstar?" Salmonpelt asked suspiciously. "Actually, do you really expect me to lead you to our camp with that many warriors?" She drifted her eyes over Bronzegaze, Sharpblaze, Dingosong and Moonlight.

Wildstar sighed, "Three of them were only made warriors a few minutes ago. Please, the Clans are at stake!"

Salmonpelt glanced at Wildstar, locking eyes with her for a few moments. She sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll lead you to our camp, but try anything and I'll shred you!"

Dingosong smiled. "That's fair."

"Thank you," Sharpblaze said with a smile. So far so good.

Bronzegaze said seriously, "The Clans truly are at stake. We need RiverClan more than you think."

Salmonpelt nodded slowly and beckoned the cats forward with her tail. Walking away, she led them into the RiverClan camp. When they finally arrived, the RiverClan cats weren't exactly friendly. Wildstar stepped into the camp and was immediately greeted by hissing cats. Wildstar looked up and saw Stormstar coming out of her den. "Why are you here, Wildeyes?" Stormstar growled.

"Actually, it's Wildstar now. Wrathstar is no longer the leader of ThunderClan, I am."

Stormstar blinked in surprise, "You are? What happened to Wrathstar?"

"That's part of why I'm here. His last lives were taken by a group of savage rogue cats..."

Stormstar gasped, "No!" She bowed her head, "I am sorry about the great loss your Clan has been forced to take. It sounds so...unlike the rogues, they don't usually interfere with us."

Wildeyes nodded in agreement, "There were four cats, each from one of four rogue Clans in the Twoleg Place: BoneClan, ClawClan, BloodClan and ScarClan. These four Clans are joining together to form DeathClan."

Stormstar frowned. "What would you have us do? It's BloodClan all over again."

Wildstar nodded. "They threaten our forest but I have an idea. The four forest Clans must remake LionClan to overcome them. We will band together once more and defeat DeathClan as we once defeated BloodClan."

Stormstar's eyes narrowed, "Why should we trust you?"

Wildstar hissed, "Your lives are at stake! They will attack at the night of the next gathering, half a moon from now. Will you at least take a patrol to Four Trees? I will explain the rest there with the other Clans."

Stormstar paused then sighed, "I will go, but you'd better give me a good explanation. If something doesn't sound right, I'll leave in an instant."

Wildstar dipped her head, "Thank you. Come at sun high tomorrow. Hopefully, the other Clans will be there too. I will take my patrol to the border of WindClan. We will wait for one of their patrols there."

Sharpblaze nodded in agreement. "These cats are no Kittypets or ordinary rogues. They are extremely dangerous."

Stormstar snorted, "How how would you know?"

Wildstar stepped in before Sharpblaze could reply, "There's no time for this. At Four Trees, all of your questions will be answered. Right now, we need to get WindClan." She turned to Bronzegaze, "Let's go."

Wildstar padded out of the RiverClan camp with her patrol. They walked through the RiverClan territory until they came to the meadows and moorland of WindClan. "We'll wait here. The patrol will be easy to spot."

Sharpblaze sat down and began grooming himself. After a while, he lifted his head, "They're coming."

The WindClan patrol didn't take long to arrive. A black and white tom was leading them. Wildstar recognized him as Rabbitspring; she'd seen him at a few gatherings. "What are a couple ThunderClan cats doing on our border?" he questioned, sounding curious as well as suspicious. "Also, you're sitting on RiverClan territory. Are you trespassing on their territory? Not that we care about RiverClan, I'm simply curious."

"We've come to see Breezestar," Wildstar said gently, "and we're on RiverClan territory because we've already spoken to Stormstar. We had the same conversation with her as we're going to have with your leader...if you let us pass."

Rabbitspring eyed Wildstar suspiciously for a moment. "Wildeyes, you know I can't simply let you into our territory..."

"I know," Wildstar sighed, "but this is important, more important than you could ever imagine. I'm begging that you let us pass. The Clans are at stake!"

Rabbitspring blinked awkwardly and sighed, "Fine, follow me." With a nod of his head, he turned and padded back out into the WindClan meadows.

Sharpblaze blinked, "So this is what the WindClan moors look like? What's this scent? It's weird." He sensed the WindClan cats around them flinch at his words, but they said nothing.

Bronzegaze looked back at him. "I forgot, you haven't been to a gathering yet, have you? Dingosong, Moonlight and Starpaw have all been to at least one gathering. You're the only one who hasn't been to one yet, so you wouldn't know what WindClan cats smell like."

Sharpblaze blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, I know what RiverClan and ShadowClan smell like since we share borders with them, but WindClan scent is new to me."

Bronzegaze nodded, "The black and white tom who Wildstar just spoke to is the WindClan deputy, Rabbitspring. Breezestar is the cat we've come to see, the leader of WindClan."

"Oh..." Sharpblaze murmured.

"Breezestar is okay," Moonlight said quietly. "He's nicer than Nightstar but a little harsher than Stormstar."

Dingosong nodded. "He's the medium."

Wildstar hissed at them, "Be quiet! Show some respect." She turned to face forwards, "We're here."

The patrol seemed to hold their breath as they padded into the WindClan camp. "Breezestar," Rabbitspring called out, "there are ThunderClan cats here to see you; their deputy and a few others, from the looks of it."

"Alright, fine." Breezestar padded out of his den and glared at the ThunderClan patrol before him. "What are you doing here, Wildeyes? Can't Wrathstar come to speak for himself?" There was some sniggering from the WindClan cats.

Wildstar bristled with annoyance. "I'm Wildstar now and Wrathstar is dead." She told them the same things she had told Stormstar. Once she had finished explaining, she decided to get straight to the point. "Go to Four Trees at sun high tomorrow, Breezestar. All the Clans' questions will be answered there. The fate of the Clans lies in our paws now."

Breezestar sighed, "Why should we listen to you? It could be a trap, for all we know."

Sharpblaze thrashed his tail with impatience. "We must all unite or DeathClan will win!"

Breezestar sighed again and, after a long pause, shrugged. "I guess going to this 'early gathering' will be the only answer to this. If I see how much other Clans believe you, maybe I will too."

Wildstar dipped her head. "Thank you for your time." She started towards the camp entrance but Rabbitspring stopped her. "Wait for a moment, Wildeyes - I mean Wildstar. Would you like me to escort them to the border, Breezestar?"

Breezestar shook his head. "No, just leave them. If they wanted to attack, they would've done it by now." Rabbitspring nodded and stepped aside.

Wildstar padded out of the camp and started towards the ShadowClan border. "This is going to be tricky. ShadowClan is stubborn and may not even let us into their territory, never mind their camp."

Bronzegaze nodded. "Should we just sit at the border and wait?"

Wildstar thought about it for a moment. "Maybe a little further than the border, but close enough to be noticed."

Three ShadowClan warriors and one apprentice met the ThunderClan cats at the border. The lead tom, a tabby tom named Pineclaw, stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing here Wildeyes? What business do you have with our Clan?" He glared at Sharpblaze, "Is this the little rogue kit your Clan adopted? Almost as bad as a Kittypet, although I've heard he has skills." He sneered, "Too bad he doesn't have warrior blood in his veins. You should send him back to the Twoleg Place where he belongs!"

Sharpblaze was about to yell at Pineclaw, but Dingosong beat him to it. "Don't talk about Sharpblaze like that! You have no right to judge him like that, you don't even know him! So just shut up!"

Pineclaw seemed a bit taken aback by the young she-cat's retort, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked expectantly at Wildstar.

Wildstar sighed, "First, I'm not Wildeyes anymore; I'm Wildstar." She told them the entire story, adding extra bits to make it sound more desperate and believable. "As you can see, the only way to beat DeathClan is for all the Clans to join forces one more time and become LionClan again. This war will be much harder than our battle against BloodClan. If DeathClan was an ocean, BloodClan would be a puddle next to it." She locked eyes with Pineclaw. "We need to tell your leader to bring a patrol to Four Trees. The other leaders have already agreed to come. Let us pass."

"Set one paw on our territory and we will shred you!" snarled the grey tom next to Pineclaw, Owlfeather. "As if we'd ever let ThunderClan on our territory! BloodClan was defeated moons ago, and the only thing left to show he even existed are a scattered number of rogues and loners. So stay of our territory!" The other cats hissed at Wildstar and her patrol.

"Those scattered rogues have joined as one! How else did Wrathstar die?" She looked down at Sharpblaze and took a deep breath, "Plus, Sharpblaze has been there. He knows the truth, he's seen it." She stepped back, "I'll let you tell them. It's your life, your story." She hoped she hadn't made the wrong decision.

Sharpblaze gave Wildstar a somewhat reproachful look, but began telling the ShadowClan cats his story. "My father was...a BloodClan cat of high standing, so I know the story better than anyone. You've already heard the basics from Wildstar, but I know all too well how much the Twoleg rogues hate the Clans and how much they want to crush all of us."

Wildstar shuffled her paws, she hadn't liked that. She knew that this was the only way to convince them. Besides, we'd have to tell them who Sharpblaze's father was eventually; why not just give them a clue now? "Will you let us pass?" She blinked at Pineclaw. "If you refuse, all may be lost. At least take us to your leader so we can talk to him about it. You don't want to make the big decision only to find out your leader would've done the opposite."

Pineclaw was about to yell at Wildstar to go away, but he paused and thought over everything the ThunderClan leader had told him. After a long time, he snorted irritably, "Fine, but don't try anything funny. One wrong move and there'll be a battle on your paws." The rest of his patrol hissed and grumbled with annoyance. Pineclaw turned to the apprentice. "Mudpaw, you go on ahead and let Nightstar know who is coming."

The young apprentice nodded and ran off. "Thank you," Wildstar sighed and walked into ShadowClan territory with her patrol. Moonlight and Bronzegaze flanked her while Dingosong and Sharpblaze padded behind them.

The territory was muddy and there were fewer trees here than there were in ThunderClan. Dingosong sniffed in disgust as he shook some mud from his paw. The ShadowClan patrol snickered at the enemy patrol's difficulty on their territory. "Having trouble?" Pineclaw laughed.

Dingosong snorted, "Nope!" She didn't show any sign of weakness the rest of the way.

When they arrived at ShadowClan's camp, Nightstar was already sitting outside. He glared angrily at them, "Why are you ThunderClan cats in my camp? I hope you have good reason to be here, Wildeyes." He narrowed his eyes, "Why has Wrathstar sent you and why did you wait on WindClan's border? You must have crossed RiverClan to get that far!"

Wildstar smiled warmly at the ShadowClan leader, trying to show off more kindness than she had for the other leaders. "We have come to warn you about a terrible danger and to ask you to join me and the other Clans at Four Trees tomorrow at sun high. Also, my name is no longer Wildeyes. I am now Wildstar."

Nightstar's eyes widened slightly. He glanced around, "Come into my den. Tell me everything."

Wildstar nodded and entered his den, leaving her patrol outside. Inside, she told him everything she had told the ShadowClan patrol, but in even more detail than before. As you can see, you must meet with us at Four Trees. We need ShadowClan to fight with us."

Nightstar snorted and growled, "I don't see why I should. Give me one good reason."

"Okay, you want a good reason? Tell me, if Wrathstar wasn't killed by the four Clans, who killed him? No good warrior would kill in such a way. If you want proof, take a look in the Twoleg place." She paused and sneered, "You know what? Fine! If you won't come now, I'll wait until you're killed by them and ask your deputy." She knew it was harsh, but she needed to provoke him.

Nightstar hissed angrily. "I can hold my own against a few rogues from the city! I couldn't care less about you and your little kit stories about bad kitties in the Twoleg place! I won't believe your words, you have no proof!"

Wildstar glared at Nightstar. "I know, the only proof I have are my words. You're probably thinking this is a trap. That you'll go to Four Trees only to be ambushed and killed. We don't work that way, Nightstar. You know that. Besides, when has ThunderClan ever come up to you like this before? The worst that's ever happened in our forest was Tigerstar, but now there is a new threat. If we don't fight, we will die."

Nightstar snarled, "None of your words will make me believe your lies."

Wildstar blinked at Nightstar, "Maybe someone else's will?"

Nightstar narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The black tom in my patrol, the one with bi-colored eyes, is from the Twoleg Place. He has seen with his own eyes what DeathClan is capable of. The Clans are meeting at Four Trees tomorrow and they will hear his words! He will speak nothing but the truth. Think of it as an early gathering, but an important one."

Nightstar narrowed his eyes again, thinking things over. "Alright, Wildstar, I will go to Four Trees."

Wildstar beamed brightly. "Thank you so much! You won't regret this, I promise you that!"

Nightstar rolled his eyes. "Alright, just leave already. I'll have a patrol escort you back to your territory."

Wildstar nodded and padded out of his den. She smiled at her patrol whose faces immediately lit up. "Did he agree to go?" Bronzegaze asked.

Wildstar nodded. "Yes. We can go home now."

Pineclaw laughed, "Not so fast! I'm escorting you back to your territory!"

Wildstar nodded happily. "Lead the way."

He muttered something under his breath and looked over his shoulder. "Owlfeather, Flametalon, get over here! You're coming with me!"

The two cats were quick to join them and they were soon walking back through ShadowClan's territory. They were less hostile than before, but still alert. When they reached the Thunderpath there were no goodbyes, they just watched Wildstar and her patrol as they crossed the black path.

Before Sharpblaze entered the forest of his home, he turned and looked back at ShadowClan's territory. The patrol had left, but he could still feel a pair of eyes burning into his fur. He couldn't see or smell anyone, but there was an eerie feeling of being watched. He shuddered. "I must be imagining things," he muttered and ran to catch up to his friends.

* * *

**Well nothing more to say. Read, review, leave opinions...**


	12. Chapter 12-Exile

**This is mainly a filler chapter. Enjoy a sneak peak of sorts.**

* * *

In the dark shadows of ShadowClan's territory, a pair of icy blue eyes watched Sharpblaze disappear into the forest on the other side of the Blackpath. "It looks like our leader has turned his back on us. He was always weak from the start, so I'm not all that surprised." The cat cackled with laughter, an almost mad tint to his voice. After a moment, he stopped laughing. His eyes grew dark with a fiery rage. "I must tell them everything. Our leader has abandoned us and we must find a new leader." He grinned. "They all said I couldn't do it, that I was worthless. That I wasn't good for anything. Well I'll show them! Just wait 'til Leader finds out about this. I'll tell him, oh yes. New is always better than old." He stood up and began to walk away. "I heard everything that Wildstar said. ShadowClan has become so weak since Tigerstar died." He snorted, "All the better for us, I suppose. If they weren't weak, that'd be bad for me. At least now I know about the betrayal." He laughed once again and broke into a run as he raced through the forest...

Somewhere deep within the Twoleg Place, a large tom was lying on top of a dead Monster that lay inside an old Twoleg Nest. His tail was lashing, but not with fear of the dead monster. The cat felt no fear towards those things, dead or alive. He wasn't anxious, he was angry. "Why hasn't Sharp returned from the forest yet?!" He yelled at two cats who were sitting before him, Snarl and Wolf.

They were shaking terribly, both felt fear towards the large tom above them. "W-we are sorry, My Lord," Snarl stuttered, "but it seems that our leader has been caught up in his work. That dog we lead to the forest could have killed him-"

"Shut up!" Wolf yelled at him, her fur bristling. "Sharp is our leader, he wouldn't lose so easily. He lived in the Twoleg Place as a rogue for three five whole moons, he knows how to escape from such a feeble creature! They are nothing more than slaves of the Twolegs. Sharp cannot be defeated!"

Snarl dipped his head. "Forgive me, I should not have jumped to such a conclusion. All I'm saying is that something might have happened to him. He wouldn't abandon us like this, would he?"

The large tom above them shook his head. "Never mind Sharp, he was weak from the start. He might be Scourge's only son, but he's nowhere near as strong. Scourge scared a dog away just by glaring at it when gangs of our strongest rogues couldn't even fight it. There was something evil about Scourge that made him the perfect leader for us. Unfortunately, I doubt that his son holds that same evil. He's probably been softened by those ThunderClan softies." He grinned. "We all know who was next in line for the leader's position?"

Snarl and Wolf both bowed simultaneously. "Yes, you will be our leader."

The cat's grin widened. "Correct. Tell everyone that Sharp is now an exile. If he is ever seen again, he is to be killed on sight with no remorse."

"We will tell them right away," Snarl said calmly, sitting up. "There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"One of our assassins just returned from a scouting trip. Apparently, we've been discovered. It appears that Sharp has indeed betrayed us and is now a full warrior of ThunderClan. He has told everyone about us. Our secret attack plan will be ruined."

"WHAT?! That scoundrel! How dare he-" He stopped, an idea forming in his mind. "No, this is good. I've just come up with a plan. Bring Shambulizi here, I have a job for him..."

* * *

**Forewarning, things might bet...strange after this. hehe**


	13. Chapter 13-Fade to Black

**Chapter 13...unlucky 13...**

* * *

"Today's the day," Sharpblaze muttered. He'd hardly gotten any sleep last night; his head had kept him awake with worry. "Stupid head," he muttered. "I wonder if I'll be able to say the right things at the meeting. What if I slip up?" He looked up at the sky, unsure about how he'd be able to convince all the Clans that DeathClan existed and that they were going to attack the four forest Clans just as BloodClan had done in the past. He looked up at the sky and sighed, "StarClan, please guide me through this mess and help me convince every one of the danger before us."

"I guess you're nervous too, huh?" A voice from behind him muttered.

Sharpblaze whipped around and unsheathed his claws. "Who's there?!"

Dingosong almost leaped out of her fur. "Watch where you point those," she indicated to his claws, "you could claw someone's eye out!"

Sharpblaze sighed, "Sorry. I'm just on edge today, that's all. I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched..."

Dingosong smiled. "Maybe StarClan is paying special attention to you. I mean, the last cat who joined us from the Twoleg Place turned out to be the greatest leader ThunderClan's ever had! Perhaps you'll turn out to be the same."

Sharpblaze chuckled, "I doubt that. I know I'm the son of Scourge and that I'm probably going to be one of the main warriors in this war, but I just can't see myself being the hero. I was born a villain. In what kit story has the bad guy ever turned good? Scourge didn't, Tigerstar didn't, that dog that attacked me didn't. Maybe all who are born evil will die evil. It'd probably be safer for me to just leave and…" He didn't get any further. Dingosong barged into him, sending him sprawling over the floor. She leapt on him and pinned him down. "Dingosong, what in StarClan's name are you-"

"Don't you dare," she growled. "Don't you dare say one more horrible thing about yourself!"

Sharpblaze blinked in shock as he felt a tear land on his face. He looked up to see Dingosong crying. "Dingosong..."

"You were never evil!"

Sharpblaze stopped and listened.

"You were a good soul from the beginning! I wasn't there, but I know. From the first time I saw you as a kit, I knew you were good. Your heart was pure but your eyes were dark. You weren't evil; you always burned with a bright light that would shine among the brightest of stars. You always had light within you; the evil of those around you just blinded you from that." She smiled and looked deep into Sharpblaze's eyes. "The fact that you're still with us is proof of that! By coming here, you've managed to finally lift the dark cloak from your shoulders and let your blazing light shine upon us all! You'll never let us down, that I know. So don't you dare go about saying you're not good enough for us because you're the best warrior here! You're a good soul, Sharpblaze, and don't you ever forget it."

Sharpblaze lay there in silence as Dingosong climbed off his chest and began to walk away. "Wait…" he whispered. She didn't hear him. He sat up and looked after her. "Wait!"

Dingosong turned and looked back at him, her tears drying on her fur. "What is it?"

"I just...could you stay here for a while...with me?"

Dingosong smiled warmly. "Sure." She padded back to Sharpblaze's side and rested her head on his shoulder. "One more thing..."

"Mm?" Sharpblaze grunted.

"Don't you dare die on me either; I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sharpblaze felt his heart skip a beat at Dingosong's words. What's this feeling? It's warm and fuzzy...is this what love is?

Above the two cats, Moonlight sat on a high branch, watching them. Looks like there's love in the air, and at such an awkward time?! He shook his head and leapt down, landing softly in front of them. "Sorry to disturb you, love birds, but it's time to go. Wildstar is waiting outside camp with the patrol."

Dingosong removed herself from Sharpblaze's shoulder reluctantly, blushing. "So we're both coming?"

Moonlight grinned. "Don't worry, sweetie pie. You won't be removed from your mate."

"Shut up, Moonlight!" Sharpblaze snarled and leapt on his brother.

Moonlight laughed while the two toms scuffled like kits before getting up, both of them grinning now. "Come on, little bro, it's time to go. Hey, that rhymes!"

Sharpblaze rolled his eyes. "I'm bigger than you!"

"But I'm older. The oldest littermate is the one who takes care of his siblings, right?" Moonlight smiled with a cheeky expression.

"You..." Sharpblaze couldn't bring his feelings into words, so he settled for cuffing his 'big' brother playfully.

Moonlight laughed, letting Sharpblaze walk in the middle so Dingosong could walk by his side. Those two have gotten close. I've noticed it before...I guess they only really felt it now.

Sharpblaze caught Moonlight looking at him oddly. "What're you staring at?"

Moonlight blinked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, nothing."

Sharpblaze snorted. "Come on. Bronzegaze will have our hides if we're late."

"Hey! I was meant to get you because YOU were late! Don't try to turn the blame on me!"

Dingosong chuckled, "You two might as well have been born in the same nest. You get along so well."

Moonlight grinned. "It doesn't matter that Sharpblaze was born from different parents in the Twoleg Place, we're still family. Wildstar adopted him and made us brothers. We were family from then on out. It's a bit weird that he looks so much like..." he stopped.

"Pepperkit?" Sharpblaze asked quietly. Moonlight nodded.

"Pepperkit?" Dingosong questioned before her eyes brightened with realization. "Oh yes! I remember now! Pepperkit was you and Starpaw's little brother, right?"

Moonlight nodded. "Yeah, then ShadowClan attacked us and... he died."

Dingopaw looked at him sympathetically.

"Well now's not the time to worry about that," a stern voice said from ahead. All three cats looked up and immediately froze, before them stood the very angry form of Bronzegaze. "Moonlight, I expected you back a while ago. What happened?"

"Well...Sharpblaze and Dingosong were having a moment so I-"

"We weren't having a moment!" Sharpblaze interrupted, blushing madly.

Bronzegaze rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'll rip your tails off if this happens again! We're probably already late! Get moving!"

"What about the patrol?" Dingosong questioned.

"They're just ahead of us. They saw you coming and moved before you were completely here. Wildstar told me to stay in case you didn't notice them." She snorted, "It seems you didn't."

The three cats hung their heads in embarrassment as they followed their deputy to catch up with the patrol.

When they caught up, Sharpblaze noticed that everyone from yesterday's patrol was here: Wildstar, Bronzegaze, Moonlight, Sharpblaze and Dingosong. There was one new cat in the group: Shadowfall.

Moonlight walked up to Wildstar. "Is it safe to leave Starpaw alone in the camp? What if ThunderClan's attacked while we're gone?"

"She has good warriors to protect her," Wildstar said simply.

"But what if she can't handle the wounded?"

"She's good enough to look after herself," Shadowfall snorted.

"But what if-"

"Enough with the 'what if's!" Dingosong snapped, to everyone's surprise. "Starpaw's safe, there's no need to worry. ThunderClan will be fine. Besides, we have what's ahead of us to worry about. We still need to find a way to convince the Clans of DeathClan's existence!"

Bronzegaze nodded. "Dingosong's right. We can't spend all our time worrying, we have to think."

Wildstar chuckled, "Thinking will get our heads in a twist." She looked back at her patrol. "Throw all rules and worries out of your minds everyone. From here on out, do whatever you think is right. As long as it's the right thing to do, nothing else matters. We don't need a plan, just take life as it hits you. Things will work themselves out in the end." She grinned. "I promise."

Bronzegaze sighed, "That's a haphazard plan, Wildstar. I don't know why Wrathstar made you his deputy."

"It's probably because I think like this that he felt safe with me," Wildstar replied. Sharpblaze looked up at her, paying full attention. "I can walk into any scene without fear or worry, confident that everything will be alright in the end. The only thing that can separate us in the end is death, but that's nothing to be afraid of. We'll meet again in StarClan, so where's the worry?" She grinned. "But it's also because of my belief in my friends. Without you guys, I'd never have made it this far."

Sharpblaze blinked. "What do you mean?"

Wildstar smiled at him. "I mean, it's because I believe in my friend's strength that makes me strong. Without friends for me to fight with, to love, to protect, I'd never be strong enough to do what I do. One twig alone will break easily, but when all the twigs are put together we make a strong branch that's a lot harder to break." She smiled, "Let's just say that alone, I am a twig. With my friends, I am a full-grown oak tree!"

Sharpblaze's eyes widened. "Wow."

Moonlight laughed, "Wow exactly! I've heard that speech before; I didn't need to hear it again. Come on, Wildstar! Let's go to Four Trees!"

Wildstar laughed and crossed the Thunderpath, which was empty today, and padded up a small path towards Four Trees. "This will be your first time at Four Trees, won't it?" Wildstar asked Sharpblaze.

He nodded. "I haven't been to a Clan gathering yet, so I haven't been able to go."

"That's a shame, you'll love it. There are these big four oaks that-"

"Yes, Wildstar, I know. I've been told about Four Trees."

"Oh," Wildstar said quietly. "Well you'll still love it!"

Later...  
The ThunderClan patrol arrived at Four Trees and Sharpblaze couldn't help but gasp at the sight. "Those oaks...they're huge! A thousand Twoleg monsters couldn't knock those down!"

"Yes. They've been here since the beginning of the Clans. This is a special place and it's always been our gathering spot." She looked around and sighed almost sadly, "RiverClan and WindClan are already here."

Sharpblaze turned to see Stormstar (no pun intended) storming towards them. He looked agitated as he spoke, "What took you so long? I was begging to think this was some sort of trick!"

"It's no trick, Stormstar. Two of my new warriors were just...having a moment."

Sharpblaze blushed intensely, along with Dingosong, and followed Wildstar as she dipped her head to Stormstar and moved on. They were soon stood in front of Breezestar.

"So you finally arrived?" Breezestar grinned. "Stormstar was ranting about what a liar you were and he'd only just arrived! Silly old tom, he's always so quick to judge others. Don't you worry about him; I was with you the whole way. I never doubted you, you're words were honest and true."

Wildstar dipped her head. "I apologize for being so slow and thank you for believing in me. Things would've been a lot harder if WindClan abandoned us." She sighed, "I just hope ShadowClan can make it."

Breezestar nodded. "Nightstar might be a moron, but we'll need the extra Clan on our side." She smiled, "Actually, one of my warriors saw ShadowClan coming when I sent him to scout. I say you just start now. They'll get here in time."

Wildstar nodded and glanced over at Sharpblaze. "Actually, I won't be the one talking. My apprentice/son, who's now a warrior, will be giving the speech. He's experienced everything first paw." She padded over to Sharpblaze and nudged him gently. "Time for action."

Sharpblaze nodded and hurried over to the base of the rock. "I have an announcement for all of you!" He quickly gathered the Clans' attention. He turned to the leaders. "If I may," he dipped his head to the leaders, "I would like to stand on the great rock to give my speech."

Wildstar nodded and looked at the other leaders who grumbled nodded, weaving through the crowd to stand next to the rock. Wildstar rolled her eyes and went to stand with them.

Sharpblaze leapt onto the rock but, before he could speak, a yowl sounded from the gathering entrance. A patrol of ShadowClan cats entered the camp. None of them said anything and Nightstar walked over to sit with the leaders, glaring at Wildstar as he did.

Wildstar grunted and turned to Sharpblaze, "Speak now. Tell them everything we know about DeathClan."

Sharpblaze nodded and stood tall and proudly. "I am honored to sit here among great leaders," he said, eying Nightstar. "I have something that concerns all the Clans. We are all in terrible-" Before he could finish, a small dark brown cat whose fur is the color of tree bark ran through the crowd. "Help," he yelled, "help!" Seeing Sharpblaze, for, apparently, the first time, it runs toward him. "Please, sir, you have to help!" Sharpblaze stared in astonishment at the cat. He seemed slightly familiar. Just as the tom reached Sharpblaze, a shaft of moonlight fell through the trees and struck his right forepaw. Too late Sharpblaze saw the glint of dog's claws. Too late Sharpblaze saw the deadly malice in the cayt's eyes. The tom lunged forward and drove his dog claws through Sharpblaze's chest. "Shambulizi," he gasped before collapsing, blood seeping from his wound.

Wildstar snarled in rage and leapt at the cat. Fear emerged in his eyes as she bit deep into his throat and threw him across the clearing. The Clan cats below yelled in shock and moved away from the body. Wildstar ignored their questioning voices and turned, eyes thick with worry, to Sharpblaze. "S-Sharpblaze?" She stammered, "Are you okay?" That's when she saw the blood, "Someone get a medicine cat! Shadowfall, come here!" Shadowfall didn't move, she just looked on with sad knowing eyes.

Wildstar's eyes had returned to staring at Sharpblaze. The hope that had been in her eyes since she first saw him was dwindling. How would she manage if he died? He was the main source of her willpower, her strength. He was her apprentice, her son. Images of Pepperkit flashed before her eyes. How would she be able to handle that pain again?

Sharpblaze saw the blurry image of Wildstar standing over him. "W-Wildstar...you...you have...to unite...the clans...I...I'm..." Sharpblaze struggled to keep his eyes open but each breath he took forced him to make a huge effort. He was losing energy fast.

Wildstar could see this. "Shh, don't say anything, Sharpblaze. You're going to be okay. I promised, didn't I? I promised everything would be okay in the end. I promised that we'd stay together, you have to hold on to that thought!"

Sharpblaze wasn't listening. He already knew his fate and he'd accepted it. "Please...Wildstar...I don't think...I can talk...loud enough for...her to hear. So please...tell Dingosong (gasp) that...that...I'm sorry. I...I couldn't...stay with her...I'm...sorry..." He struggled again to get another breath. The world seemed to dim. He was vaguely aware of Wildstar yowling something at him, but it seemed far away. Everything was peaceful. He'd never imagined death to be like this. Wildstar was right, death was nothing to be afraid of, it should be welcomed with open arms. The darkness closed in and he was falling...falling into nothingness...fading to black.

Sharpblaze shuddered and took one last breath...then he lay still. His eyes glazed over and he moved no more.

Sharpblaze was dead.

* * *

**Hows that for a cliffhanger. my mass upload stops here. You have enough reading to last you a bit.**


	14. Chapter 14-True Warrior

**I'm a cruel person...but not that cruel ;)**

**Here, this should cheer you all up.**

**Its a bit...odd but like I said, this isn't perfect canon...sooo...**

* * *

Wildstar froze and stared at Sharpblaze's unmoving body, her eyes hollow of feeling for a moment, too shocked to grasp the reality of what had just happened. She slowly bent over and pressed her nose to his side, gently, her body trembling. He gave no answer. She nosed him again. There was still no answer from Sharpblaze. Her eyes widened with pain and terror. "N-no…this…this can't be happening." She looked up, eyes locking with Starpelt. She was crying. Horror gripped Wildstar's heart as sorrow wracked through her entire body. "No!" She turned back to Sharpblaze, the reality of everything crashing down on her. "Sharpblaze, no, you can't leave me alone like this!" She squeezed her eyes shut. Ever since you come to camp, I've actually been happy. This is worse than my mate's death. This is worse than Pepperkit's death. This is worse than... "You can't be dead, Sharpblaze! I need you! You need to tell the Clans your story, remember?! I can't do this on my own...they'd never believe me..." She looked up at the sky, wishing the sun would just set and let the stars come out. She felt herself grow angry. StarClan, you can't take him from me! You've already taken two of my loved ones away from me, don't take a third! She felt her cheeks become wet with tears and she sat beside her dead son. She lost focus on the rest of the world. She could hear voices calling out to her as the rest of the Clans realized what was happening, but the noise faded and she felt herself slip away...

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she wasn't in Four Trees anymore. She looked around to see a clearing she'd never been to before. "Where am I?" She asked herself rhetorically and stood up. After taken only a few steps, she heard a voice from behind.

"You're weaker than I thought, crying in front of all the Clans like that! It's shameful."

Wildstar blinked and her sadness turned into slight happiness. "Wrathstar, it's you!" She spun around to see her old leader standing right in front of her, looking better than ever...except for that stern look on his forever grouchy face.

Wrathstar gazed at her, his irritation obvious. "You mustn't let Sharpblaze's death affect you, Wildstar. You must lead LionClan without him."

Wildstar shook her head in distress, "But he's always been there for me! I...I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Isn't there any way I can bring him back? I can give him one of my own lives!"

Wrathstar hissed, "Don't waste your lives, Wildstar! You're the one who is destined to lead LionClan into battle! Sharpblaze simply helped you get to this stage. He is no longer needed. Besides, it's impossible to bring any life back from the dead! That's beyond even StarClan's power. I can't bring Sharpblaze back, so lift your chin up and live!" He growled, "Why waste so much time crying over some tom's death?! You've lost loved ones before; you should be able to move on. He's no longer important!"

"He is to me! To me, his one life is worth ten of mine! I'm bringing him back! Transfer my life into his! You have to! Besides, I can't convince ShadowClan to join LionClan without him! I might not even be able to convince WindClan and RiverClan! If I don't bring him back..." She trailed off. Suddenly, she was no longer with Wrathstar, she was back in Four Trees...and Sharpblaze was still dead.

_Why am I feeling no pain? I thought I was dying…or am I already dead?_ Sharpblaze slowly opened his eyes. He winced at the bright light and squeezed his eyelids shut. This time, he peeked through the tiniest crack of his left eye and let himself adjust to the light. As soon as he saw where he was, his eyes flew open, ignoring the pain just to take a good look at the land.

He was in a huge clearing of tall grass. _Wildstar told me about something like this. Apparently WindClan has something like this in their territory. Like…a meadow or field. Is that what this is?_ The weirdest thing was that everything everywhere was white and sparkling with starlight. _Is this StarClan?_

He sat up and glanced around before standing. He walked to the edge of the meadow and stared into a forest of starlight. "Yeah, this is defiantly StarClan..."

"Indeed it is, my kit," a voice chuckled.

Sharpblaze yelped and looked around. "Who's there?!" And don't call me 'kit'...

"Don't be so afraid, young one, there's no need for fear in this realm." Sharpblaze looked up to see a brown furred tom sitting on a tree branch above him. The tom laughed, "Yes, here I am. You look well; though this is the first time I've met you face-to-face." The tom leapt down from the tree and landed lightly next to Sharpblaze.

Sharpblaze took a few steps back. "Um...and you are?"

The tom laughed, "Yes, that's right, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Hollowfang. Wildeyes-I mean Wildstar-might have told you about me...has she?"

Sharpblaze gasped, "Y-you're...you're Wildeyes' dead mate, Hollowfang!"

Hollowfang grinned, "Aye!"

Sharpblaze tilted his head to one side. "You're a little weirder than I thought you'd be."

Hollowfang laughed, "Isn't everyone? By the way, how is Wildstar? I can't visit her in a dream, so I haven't been able to contact her."

Sharpblaze sighed, "Well, considering I just died, she's probably in pretty bad shape. I hope she's not too upset...even though I just died...wow, that sounds weird."

"It does," Hollowfang smiled. Then his face became serious. "Things are going to be tough for Wildstar now that you're gone. She has to stay strong." He looked up at the sky. "The prophecy is coming together..."

"The prophecy..." breathed Sharpblaze, pieces of the puzzle in his head coming together. "I finally get it...I understand what the prophecy means now!"

"Do you?" Hollowfang asked. "Then again, it's not all that hard to figure out..."

"Yes, I understand it! DeathClan is about to attack aren't they? So DeathClan is the darkness and the claw that sliced at the heart of the Clans was Shambulizi!"

"Yes, you are correct," Hollowfang sighed sadly. His gaze turned hard on Sharpblaze. "Do you want to go back?"

"Go back? What do you mean?"

"I mean: do you want to go back to Wildstar? I can give you another life...another chance. But first, tell me why you wish to return. If you go back you will most likely be killed and suffer a terrible and painful death."

"I don't care about that!" Sharpblaze yelled, finally understanding. "I want to go back! I want to go back because of Dingosong and because of Wildstar and because of this whole stupid war! My friends need me and I can't break Dingosong's heart like this! I want to protect everyone! They mean more than the world to me. I'd give my life for them! You have to send me back!"

"Very good." purred Hollowfang. "You only want to go back because of others and because of what might happen to them. You have the makings of a true warrior." Hollowfang walked closer to Sharpblaze. "When you go back, tell Wildstar not to grieve for me and that I am always watching over her."

"I will," said Sharpblaze, a smile on his face.

"If you die again," added Hollowfang, "there will be nothing I can do to help you. Don't forget that."

"I won't," promised Sharpblaze. He paused, "Wait! Is it really within your power to bring me back from the dead? I thought that was impossible."

Hollowfang smiled. "You have the heart of a true warrior and StarClan has passed you as worthy of a second life, just as we pass leaders as worthy of nine lives. Live, Sharpblaze and remember this: nothing in this world is impossible unless you believe it is..."

Before Sharpblaze could reply, Hollowfang tipped his head back, opened his jaws and yelled into the sky, "With the powers granted to me by StarClan, I beg my fellow ancestors to band their powers together and grant this young warrior one more chance at life! He has proven himself worthy of such an honor, so I beg you to set him free from the chains of death and let him live once more!" He slammed his nose into Sharpblaze's and a bolt of cool, electric light shot through Sharpblaze from head to tail.

Sharpblaze was blown back and the StarClan hunting grounds disappeared. The next thing he heard was the sound of a cat crying...Wildstar.

* * *

**I swear this kind of thing is one time. I don't like to stretch the boundaries. So no more revivals from starclan. Things dead should stay dead, right?**

**Stuff after this will get very strange probably. Maybe.**

**And this the last chapter before bed. **


	15. Chapter 15-Lion Clan

**Since this has been met with all around approval, I'm giving you the next chapter. Updates may slow now however, as beyond here, not much more of the story is written.**

* * *

Wildstar blinked at Sharpblaze as his eyes flickered open. "Sharpblaze? You're alive!" She licked him all over; overjoyed by the fact he was with her once more. The hope in her eyes returned twice as strong and she gazed down at her friend. "Did Wrathstar bring you back? I didn't think it was possible!"

Sharpblaze coughed and tried to stand up but collapsed. "I thought so too, yet here I am. Your mate was the one who brought me back, not Wrathstar. He told me to tell you not to grieve and that he is watching over you."

Wildstar smiled warmly. "Hollowfang...thank you."

Sharpblaze let out a sigh and looked around. "DeathClan hasn't attacked yet, I guess," he murmured, craning his head to get a better view of the area.

"No," Bronzegaze interjected, "That cat that 'killed' you is dead." She nodded at the body that lay on the floor beside some of the Clan cats who were staring at them in silent amazement and fear. "You're safe."

Wildstar sighed, "I'm glad you're back, Sharpblaze." Suddenly, self-conscious of the cats staring at them, she coughed, "Err...just a moment everyone." She turned back to Sharpblaze, "Do you feel up to returning to your speech? You can lean on me if you want."

"Ok," he said, standing up and leaning on his leader's shoulder. "Cats of all Clans we are in terrible danger!" He gazed over the crowd to make sure all their eyes were pinned on him. "There are FOUR Clans in the Twoleg Place and they have united to form a single Clan! Their name is DeathClan! They are planning to launch an assault on our forests and destroy us, from the every kit, queen and elder to the leaders themselves!"

There was a shocked silence but Breezestar snorted, "Impossible! The rogues in the Twoleg Place would kill each other before forming an alliance!"

Stormstar nodded. "We need some sort of proof before we can even begin to ally ourselves with ThunderClan."

Wildstar hissed, "You've already had your proof! Look at that cat's claws!" She nodded to the dead body of the cat she had just killed a few minutes ago. She still felt sick at the sight of what she'd done in such cold blood, but now wasn't the time to agonize over it. She watched as all heads turned to the dead cat and they saw that his claws were re-enforced with dog's teeth. "Only BloodClan does that, you saw it in our last battle with them."

"And yet you want more proof," yowled Sharpblaze, becoming angry. "You should go to the Twoleg Place and see for yourselves if you don't believe us," he growled.

Wildstar stepped in between them, "Sharpblaze, now isn't the time to throw insults. I know you're angry that no one believes us, but they will...eventually." She turned to the other leaders, "There is more than enough proof in the Twoleg Place, but DeathClan would kill you before you could even lay a single paw in their territory. I'd advise you not to do as Sharpblaze suggests, it's not the best idea."

Nightstar snorted, "Even their leader knows that ThunderClan is full of mousebrains."

Wildstar narrowed her eyes."That's not what I was..."

"Listen up! We all know this is all a pile of mouse dung! Nothing you say is true! It's just a big trap that you've set up!"

Wildstar shook her head, fighting to stay calm. "This is no trap, Nightstar. I wouldn't joke about something as dangerous at this." She glanced at the dead cat, "Nor would I kill with such a cold heart. I am not your enemy, DeathClan is. We must unite as one and defeat that gang of rogues or all is lost for us! The Twoleg Place rogues can unite and you said earlier that they'd kill each other before doing so, right? Well if they can do it, so can you!"

The Clan cats below yowled in agreement. Wildstar turned back to the other leaders. "Do you agree with me to join and become one as LionClan to thwart DeathClan's attempt to rule the forest?"

Stormstar nodded, "I'm with you all the way."

Breezestar paused and then nodded slowly, "WindClan is with you."

Nightstar snarled, "You're all crazy to believe this cat! She's only been leader for a few days and yet you're all practically bowing down to her like she's the voice of StarClan!" He turned on Sharpblaze, "It must be him! You saw how Wildstar crumpled when he died! He's controlling her!"

Sharpblaze yowled with rage and leaped on top of Nightstar, with claws barely sheathed. He pinned him to the ground. "How dare you accuse me of controlling Wildstar! If you want to see a DeathClan cat, then you'll get your wish! I'll bring all of them right to your camp!"

Wildstar roared, "Sharpblaze, STOP!" She pushed herself between the two snarling toms. "Shame on you, both of you!" She glared at them sternly. "This is preposterous! Firstly, I am NOT being controlled. I was so upset because Sharpblaze is my loyal friend and companion. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead and if Sharpblaze was still a DeathClan cat, that cat," she gestured to the dead cat, "wouldn't have killed him!" She turned to Sharpblaze, her eyes softened but she was still stern, "And you shouldn't have reacted like that! We need these cats and ShadowClan is a part of this. If we don't stand together, the whole forest is doomed to evil!" She glared at Nightstar again. "I want to hear it from you now. LionClan has three Clans now. It's your choice to join or the

not. But mark my words. If DeathClan comes to you, don't come crying to me!" She turned away from him, but was secretly waiting for his reply.

Nightstar snarled, "ShadowClan can handle itself! We are the strongest and we will stay that way, WITHOUT your help."

Sharpblaze turned away with a low growl, "Suit yourself. But when they torture your cats, your kits, your elders, and kill kits in front of their mothers and mothers in front of their kits, don't say we never warned you!"

Wildstar kept up a brave front but inside she was weary. Without ShadowClan, they would be weakened dreadfully. She sighed, "Very well, Nightstar. Do not join us in the battle," she paused, "But if you ever need help, don't let your pride get in the way. I'd rather keep all four Clans in one piece, it wouldn't be the same without all four Clans." She turned as Nightstar snorted and left the hollow with his Clan. "ShadowClan cannot join us, but that won't put us off. We must stand and fight." She turned to the other leaders and their deputies, "We need to come up with a battle plan."

"We could lure DeathClan to an ambush," Dingosong piped up. "We could lure them in by fighting a small battle, running away like we've been beaten. Then I know they will follow us and the we lead the somewhere and then...ambush!"

Wildstar paused, the sighed and shook her head, "Too predictable."

Bronzegaze looked up at Wildstar. "For the first battle, I think we should do this: DeathClan doesn't know that we know they'll attack at the gathering in two weeks. Well, we could wait in the trees. They'll rush in, expecting to find us and kill us. They won't. While they strut about in confusion, we'll leap on them and kill them."

"Not bad," Stormstar nodded. "This cat has ideas, Wildstar."

"It's why I made her my deputy," Wildstar smiled.

Stormstar flicked her tail, "But what about the kits, queens and elders? We can't leave them in our camp! It's too close to Four Trees."

"We could take them to the Twoleg barn outside of clan territory. Barley's there and we could leave a few warriors to keep the safe if anything happens," suggested Sharpblaze.

Breezestar nodded, "I was going to suggest taking them to the Highstones but if they're in the barn, Barley can look after them and it's close to my territory, so it won't be so far to walk...for all of us."

Wildstar nodded, "The kits and queens will be safe with Barley. He has helped us many times where he could."

Stormstar settled down, "We should scatter ambushes around your territory, Wildstar. Any cat that comes into the forest will have to go through your territory first. I'll have my cats sit by the river. When they smell a DeathClan scent, they'll slip into the water. They'll attack from beneath as they wade through or when they us the stepping-stones."

Wildstar nodded, "Good idea." She thought for a moment and smiled, "Sharpblaze, do you remember that hole I fell into a while ago?"

"Yeah..." He paused, Wildstar's idea dawning on him, "We could dig holes and find old holes like that too!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Wildstar nodded, "So we'll set traps. We can dig holes that are so deep, no cat can jump out, about four fox lengths deep, that should hold them, and we could look for old rabbit dens and make them bigger. We can use them for ambushes as well. A cat would hide in a hidden hole and drag a cat under to kill. The holes can be covered with leaves and sticks so they'll be hidden until an unfortunate cat steps in the wrong place. We'd have t make sure the rest of the Clan knew where each hole was, we don't want our own warriors getting caught in their own trap."

Breezestar shook his head, "We wouldn't be able to dig so many holes in such a short time, and the energy taken would be huge."

"You're right," Sharpblaze sighed sadly.

Wildstar shook her head, "We're spending too much time thinking about the defensive! We need to think about the offensive!"

Bronzegaze blinked, "You want us to attack DeathClan?"

"While we still have the element of surprise, yes! As soon as DeathClan figures out that we killed that assassin, any plan we come up with would go up in flames. I say we forget the defensive and just attack them! One DeathClan group for each LionClan group: ThunderClan would take ClawClan, WindClan would take ScarClan, RiverClan would take BloodClan and ShadowClan would take BoneClan!"

Stormstar blinked, "But Wildstar..."

"It's a great plan and everything, but..." Breezestar began.

"What is it?" Wildstar asked, confused.

"ShadowClan isn't in our alliance!" They yelled simultaneously.

Wildstar blinked, "Oh...that's a problem..."

"Who said ShadowClan wasn't with you?"

"Nightstar did," Wildstar sighed sadly.

"You're supposed to be surprised, mousebrain. ShadowClan hasn't left this battle yet!"

Wildstar blinked, realization hitting her, and whirled around to see a cat standing in the clearing entrance. Cinderclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, was standing proudly in a column of sunlight that was poking through the branches above. "ShadowCan will join you," she said.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUH! Shadowclan is joining! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did. The battle will be soon!**


	16. Chapter 16-A surprise within a surprise

**Boom! Chapter 16! An exciting journey so far! And it seems Shadowclan changed their mind. **

**Here you are, read on!**

* * *

"Cinderclaw!" Bronzegaze gasped, "Is that true? Has Nightstar really decided to join us?"

Cinderclaw smiled, "Yes. We've decided to tag along and see what happens. This is all a lie; we'll claw your fur out! If it turns out not to be a lie, we'll claw DeathClan's fur out!"

"Indeed we will," a voice spoke from behind him. Nightstar entered the clearing, his posture different from what it had been when he'd left.

Wildstar dipped her head in greeting. "Welcome back."

Sharpblaze grumbled, "It didn't take him long to change his mind…"

Bronzegaze cuffed him subtly. "Be quiet!" She hissed quietly.

Nightstar shot a quick glare at them before padding to the center of the clearing where the other leaders were gathered. Cinderclaw joined them while the three other ShadowClan cats from their patrol sat off to one side with the other Clan cats. Sharpblaze was the only cat amongst the group of leaders and deputies who was a normal warrior, a brand new warrior at that. He could sense that he held more authority than most of the cats in the clearing. He was a cat who'd just come back from the dead, given a second life by StarClan. That kind of thing doesn't happen to just any cat. Even the leaders could sense that Sharpblaze was to be a crucial part of defeating DeathClan.

"So, did you come up with any good plans while I was gone?" Nightstar asked.

"We're to evacuate all kits, queens and elders to Barley's barn," Breezestar informed him. "It's the closest safe spot outside our territory."

Nightstar narrowed his eyes. "What about the dogs?"

Stormstar flicked her tail. "We'll keep a few warriors and apprentices there to deal with them. Barley can teach us how to avoid the dogs and how to lead them away. I heard that there's plenty of room in the barn where the dogs hardly ever go. There are lots of mice there too, so they won't have to go outside for prey. Like Breezestar said, it's the safest place for them right now."

Nightstar nodded, "So what's the battle plan?"

"They're going to attack tomorrow," Sharpblaze interrupted.

Wildstar blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're going to attack tomorrow. My deputy, from DeathClan, he doesn't like to be kept waiting. As soon as he realizes that Shambles, the assassin who…'killed' me earlier, is late, he'll assume he failed and will decide to attack immediately. Tomorrow is when he'll realize it. That's when he'll attack."

"Will your deputy be there?" Stormstar asked.

Sharpblaze snorted, "If I know him, he'll be safely tucked in his nest while everyone else does the work. But don't think of him as weak just because he doesn't want to come. He's just letting others do his dirty work. The fact that he won't come just goes to show how weak he thinks we are. He thinks that he doesn't even need to participate in the battle to win."

"This guy's pretty confident," Nightstar muttered. "Is he strong?"

"Very."

Wildstar flicked her tail irritably. "There's no need to worry about that now. If Sharpblaze is right and DeathClan is coming tomorrow, then we should go home, gather our forces and return just before dawn on that day. We'll wait for them. We'll wait in the trees and give them a surprise they never expected."

Nightstar blinked, confused. "Wait in the trees…you mean here?"

"Yes, where else would I mean?"

"But, tomorrow isn't the day of the gathering. We'd have no reason to be here."

Stormstar's eyes widened, "I get it! If it's not the gathering day tomorrow, DeathClan would have no reason to expect us to be here! If he's going to attack us tomorrow, he's going to attack us at our separate Clans!"

Sharpblaze suddenly had an idea. "Not necessarily."

Wildstar blinked at her former apprentice. "What do you mean, Sharpblaze?"

"DeathClan doesn't know that we know, right? Well, if he did know that we know, and then he'd attack us as soon as possible and abandon the previous plan."

Nightstar frowned. "Why would we want him to know? The whole idea of a surprise attack is that it has tp be a surprise. That means they can't know about it."

Sharpblaze grinned, "That's where things get interesting. This won't be a regular surprise; it's a surprise within a surprise."

Streamstar shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Explain this idea of yours in simpler words."

Sharpblaze sighed, "There's no simple way to explain this. The plan is to let him know that we know about his plan to attack us at the gathering. I'll go back to DeathClan and tell them that you captured Shambles and forced the plan out of him before killing him. You know about the plan and you're having an early gathering this evening to discuss what you're going to do about it."

"That's what we're doing now," Stormstar mused aloud. "So we'll let them know about our plan, but what then? They'll just end up knowing what we're going to do."

"The whole point of this is to make them attack the 'gathering' at sunset today. What they don't know is that we're leading them into a trap. They have no idea that we set this whole thing up, they'll be dancing in our paws!"

Wildstar's eyes lit up. "I understand now! The plan is to lead them here now and get rid of them while they're still uncertain. The night will be our disguise and StarClan will watch over us from the stars." She turned to Sharpblaze. "It will be up to you to lead them here, Sharpblaze. You'll need to make them believe you're still one of them."

Sharpblaze nodded. "I'll do my best." He blinked at all the leaders who were watching him expectantly. Realization dawned on him, "Oh, should I go now?"

"Yes please," Nightstar said sarcastically. "If we're going to lead them here by sundown, you'll have to be quick. It's quite a journey from here to the Twoleg Place, you know."

Sharpblaze chuckled, standing up. "Yes, I guess it is. Wish me luck." He turned and bounded through the crowd of cats, rushing into the forest.

"Good luck," Wildstar murmured quietly. "And may StarClan light your path."

* * *

**Lats chapter for a awhile. The rest of this isn't really written yet...**

**Anyways, read, comment or review if you want! I really love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
